EL BESO DE LA MUERTE
by Girl Perverse
Summary: ¡EN REFORMAS!  SENTIMOS LAS MOLESTIAS ¡PARA LA VUELTA DE NAVIDADES LAS REFOERMA ABRAN ACABADO!    *JODIDAMENTE OS AMO* ¡BESOS KATTY
1. LOS SWAN

**LOS SWAN **

_**EDWARD POV **_

_Que cuatro de mis capitanes lleven al catafalco el cuerpo de Hamlet con las insignias correspondientes a un guerrero ¡Ah! ¡Si él hubiese ocupado el trono, sin duda habría sido un excelente monarca!... resuene la música militares por donde pase la pompa fúnebre, y hágasele todos los honores de la guerra… quitad, quitad de ahí esos cadáveres. Espectáculo tan sangriento, mas es propio de un campo de batalla que de este sitio… y vosotros, haced que salude con descargas todo el ejercito _

Hamlet de w. Shakespeare no me cansaba de leer y leer este libro en definitiva es uno de mis libros favoritos un poco trágico pero al fin de cuentas creo que tengo un gusto macabro para la lectura…

-Eddy, hermanito deja ese libro lo has leído tanta vez que no me extrañaría que te lo supieras de memoria- me dijo mi pequeña hermana entrando a mi habitación dando pequeños saltitos, me estoy plantando seriamente pensar que soy adoptado Alice, es mi hermana menor por 3 minutos ya que somos gemelos, y que ¿Por qué me estoy planteando la idea de ser adoptado? Pues sencillo Alice – enana o duende, aunque a ella no le gusta que le tenga motes* guiándome por su estatura bueno en fin, por donde iba mi hermana es de un aspectado bastante peculiar no dijo que sea fea, al contrario es bastante guapa tanto que en el instituto con mi mejor amigo Emmett McCarthy hijo de Charley M jefe de la policía de forks y es general del ejército de E.U*viudo su mujer madre de Emmett murió en el parto Emmett un chico con aspecto de levantador de pesar profesional, con cara de niño, tiene los ojos violetas siempre le he dicho que si hubiera sido mujer me enamoraría de el por sus ojos se lo dijo en broma, anqué en realidad los ojos violetas son mis favoritos cuando era pequeño siempre me imagine enamorándome de una mujer de ojos violetas, bueno que me pierdo por donde iba ¡aaa ya se! Resumiendo con Emmett tenemos amenazado a todo a que osa acercarse a mi hermana pequeña ya que somos los populares de la escuela junto con Rosalie Halen novia de Emmett, Jacob black, Tanya y Irina Denalie, Jessica Stanley, Lauren mallory y Angela Webber James Vulturi es italiano se mudo a Forks (E.U) el año pasado al parecer por el trabajo de su padre en fin no sabes mucho de él, pero es un buen chico desde que llego a intentado salir con mi hermana a él es a único que no hemos amenazado pero al parecer a mi hermana no le gusta según ella está esperando a su príncipe palabras textuales de Alice "sabré que es el porqué llegara a galope de una moto" y el pobre de James después de esas palabras lo sigue intentado supongo que el que acosa jajaja alcanza ¿no?, bueno Emmett, Jacob y yo somos subcapitan Emmett, defensa Jacob y capitán yo y las chicas son las presidentas del consejo estudiantil y porristas del instituto, la vida en el insti* es normal los populares, los empollones y los antisociales de estos últimos hay algo muy raro son los únicos antisociales que se socializan entre ellos lose raro supongo que cada cual desarrolla su papel los empollones todo el día el sus libros los antisociales-raros siempre alejados y los populares lo de siempre todo el mundo quiere ser nuestros amigos hacemos lo de siempre reírnos de los que no son iguales a nosotros bueno más bien las que ser ríen y hacen bromas pesadas son la porristas sin contar con Rosalie y mi hermana claro una vez les preguntamos porque se reían de los demás y se limitaron a contestar que si no lo hicieran no seriamos populares porque todo el mundo creería que no podían hablar por ser amables una tonterías pero preferimos no discutir con ellas porque es una pérdida de tiempo son estúpidas así que solo tratamos de que las bromas no sean tan seguidas…

-EDWARD PERO ME ESTAS ESCHUCHANDO LLEGAMOS TARDE VUELVE…..- me estaba gritando Alice ¡mierda! Me había vuelto a meter en mi mundo

-Sí, lo siento Alice cojo mi chaqueta y nos vamos – le dije mientras me incorporaba y cogía mi chaqueta y las llaves de mi volvo un regalo por mis 18 cumpleaños

Bajamos y no despedimos de nuestra nana Carmen estábamos solos, con ella porque mis padres estaban de viaje en una convención de medicina mi padre Carlisle Cullen y mi madre Esme Cullen los mejores cirujanos de los E.U abrí la puerta del copiloto para mi hermana que se tenía que venir conmigo porque su coche se había averiado y teníamos que espera a que llegaran nuestro padre para enviarlo a mecánico, me subí y partí al insti al encuentro de mis amigos llegamos en menos de 5 minutos al insti aparque al lado del gran Jeep de Emmett y ahí estaban Emmett con Rosalie montada en el capó del coche dándose un beso censurable para los menores de edad

-ya os podías controlar un poco quito no hay menores –dije mientras le tapaba los ojos a mi hermana y como siempre Emmett se puso a reír a mandíbula batiente

-joooo Eddy tú no te nutres por qué no quieres porque hay más de una dispuesta a darte un par de vitamina E, C, D la que tú quieras y Alice no están inocente ¿no es cierto enana? – dijo Emmett voy viendo a reír a carcajadas mientras las porristas me mandaba miradas sugerentes ¡dios que asco! Pero si se han follado* a medio insti agrrrrrr solo me acostaba con ellas cuando estaba realmente necesitado de un buen polvo*

-CALLATE EMMETT, NO ME DIGAS ENANA OSO DE LAS CAVERNAS – dijo mi hermana roja como un tomate

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA vale, me cayo vamos que llegamos tarde ya sonó el 1er anuncio de clase ahora que caigo en cuanta ¿Dónde está James chicos? – pregunto Emmett era cierto no me había fijado estábamos todos menos el

-atendiendo unos asuntos con su padre, dijo que volvía mañana – nos informo Jacob dándose un respiro porque estaba súper entretenido besándose con Irina

-Bueno, entonces vamos – le dije mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del insti ya me parecía raro a mí que no me hubieran acosado hoy

-Eddy, que te parece si hoy, después de clase voy a tu casa y estudiamos un poco de anatomía humana, que él semana que viene tenemos examen de las parte sensibles del cuerpo- me dijo tanya pegándose a mi brazo como una garrapata esta mujer no entendía o será que esta sorda

-1ero que todo Tanya me llamo Edward no Eddy ya bastante tengo con Emmett y mi hermana como para que se sume uno más a la moda Eddy 2do ya tengo con quien estudiar anatomía hoy así que te parece si me sueltas el brazo que parece que me lo fueras a arrancar – esto 2do no era del todo mentira pensaba estudiar la anatomía del cuerpo humana en una roda de _uno contra cinco*_ joder la falta de sexo me está volviendo un depravado

Tanya estaba a punto de replicar, cuando un sonido del derrape de neumáticos y unas sirenas de policía nos hizo darnos la vueltas a todos para ver que sucedía

Entrando a insti venia un Ferrari negro seguido de una Harley davin son del 90, venían perseguidos por el coche patrulla de Charlie el padre de Emmett de repente vi algo que casi ase que me muriera de un paro cardiaco el Ferrari que bien podía venir a unos 160KHM por el pequeño aparcamiento aparco de un solo intento al lado de mi preciado volvo en un espacio que se podría denominar imposible de aparcar, aparco de una manera tan impresionante que solo se ven en películas de acción como _rápido y furioso _(es un peliculón) y a subes el de la moto dio un derrape de 190 grados a los pies de mi hermana que estaba paralizada solté el agarre de en el que me tenia Tanya y camine a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a mi hermana pensando en partirle la cara al tipo de la moto, cuando llegue alcance a escuchar como el tío de decía a mi hermana _lo siento preciosa_ y arrancaba su moto para aparcarla junto al Ferrari y mi volvo pero quien mierda eran estos…

-FUERA DEL COCHE- vocifero la ayudante de Charlie golpeando los cristales tintados del Ferrari mi entras Charlie indicaba al motorista que se quitara el casco y bajara de la moto para ese momento en el aparcamiento estaban todos los alumnos del insti

Del Ferrari bajo la mujer más hermosa que eh visto en mi vida una espesa cabellera castaña que le lleva has esa pequeñita cintura, unos labios carnoso pintadnos de rojo fuego, una nariz recta y pequeña y casi muero sus ojos son color violeta, pero no solo eso que cuerpo ese fino cuerpo lleno de curvas y como venia vestida esta mujer era con siente de lo buena que estaba que debería estas presa, traía puesta una minifalda vaquera de color negro un top stripper azul eléctrico, con una chaqueta de cuero negra que hacia juego unos tacones de vértigo negros que hacia aun más largas es piensa níveas que te llamaba a tocarla hasta que darte si manos…

_**ALICE POV**_

¡Dios había llegado mi príncipe! Al principio pensé en golpearle pero cuando esculle su voz lo supe era el vi como el jefe McCarthy así que se bajara de la moto y se quitara el casco y si era él era mi Dios

Alto se podía ver su bien torneado abdomen debajo de esa camiseta azul, su trasero duro y firme sobre la tela del vaquero rasgado negro que llevaba puesto y cuando vi su hermoso rostro casi muero de no ser porque Eddy me tenia sujeta me caigo, unos labios carnoso, una nariz recta, su cabello rubio un poco largo le daba un aspecto rebelde, mandíbula cuadrada y unos ojos violetas tenía una sonrisa de arrogancia que lo hacía ver mucho más sexy…

_**EMMETT POV **_

¡Mierda eran ellos! Porque yo no sabía nada joder verdad estuve todo el fin de semana fuera llegue recién hoy pero que había pasado por que estaba aquí y no en Italia que habría hecho Baah da igual al fin volvemos a estar junto como cuando éramos pequeños…

_**EDWARD POV **_

La voz del jefe McCarthy me saco de mi escaneo a esa diosa griega…

-VENGA APOYA LAS MANOS, CONTRA EL COQUE DE ESPALDAS A NOSOTROS – le dijo el jefe al parecer esto eran los nuevos de los que había escuchado hablar pero tenía que haber llegado la semana pasada pero recién llegan hoy menuda entrada para empezar de nuevos en el insti el rapunsel* el que casi atropella a mi hermana empezó a ser cacheado por el jefe cometí el grave erro de girar mi mirada para ver a la castaña y casi se me sale el corazón por la boca y creo que no era al único todos los hombre que estaban cerca tenían los ojos tan abierto que casi se les salen de las cuencas, la castaña tenia la mas puestas sobre el techo de su coche, le cuerpo tirado hacia fuera que hacía que su delicioso culito quedara en pompa y la piernas se paradas la ayudante del jefe Bree creo que se llama empezó a pasarle las manos desde su cuello bajando por la espalda yo me estaba en pensando a poner aun mucho más duro de lo que ya estaba la erección empezaba a ser dolorosa las manos de Bree tocar ese pequeño y respingo culito y ahí escuche las voz más bella del mundo…

-Jefe, como su ayudante me siga tocando así, le voy a tener que cobrar por el servicio – dijo ese ángel aparte de ser hermosa ese graciosa, se escucharon pequeñas risas en el aparcamiento

-CALLESE CADETE, FIRMES CADETES YA – grito el jefe como si estuviera tratando con soldados

-SI SEÑOR, SEÑOR- grito a todo pulmón rapunsel (apodo de Jasper) mientras se ponía derecho estilo militar y lo mismo hizo mi diosa (Bella) el jefe se acerco a ellos y les dijo algo que no al canse a escuchar

-PODEMOS, DESCANZAR YA SEÑOR – dijo a todo pulmón mi diosa nunca había escuchado una voz más sexy que esta

-DESCANSEN CADESTES Y RETIRAOS A VUESTRAS CLASES YA - dijo el jefe mirándonos a todos mi diosa y rapunsel se dedicaron unas miradas cómplices y empezaron a caminar así nosotros que estábamos parados en la entrada del instituto…

-CADETES, SOBRA DECIR QUE ESTAIS MUTADOS POR CONDUCIR A 200KHM POR UNA CARRETERA DE 80KHM, Y LA PROXIMA NO SERA UNA MULTA IREIS AL CALABOZO ENTEDIDO CADETES – grito el jefe joder a 200khm yo me considero un conductor temerario, pero entrar a un aparcamiento a 200khm ni en mis mejores sueños, cuando escucharon al jefe dirigirse a ellos pararon su caminatas y se pusieron firmes pero no se dieron la vuelta para contestar y seguían con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si le hubieran dando la mejor noticia del mundo será que no escucharon bien los van a multar…

-SI SEÑOR, SEÑOR LO HEMOS ENTENDIDO NADA DE CONDUCION TEMERARIA SEÑOR- gritaron los dos a todo pulmón

-BIEN, DESCANSEN CADESTES- dicho esto el jefe se monto en el coche patrulla con su ayudante que ya había dejado una multa en cada correspondiente vehículo una vez el coche patrulla se perdió de vista todo quedo en silencio hasta que los dos nuevos empezaron a reír a mandíbula batiente no sé porque me recodaban a Emmett siempre riendo de cosas sin gracia que los acababan de multar y ellos reían a más no poder…

-te lo dije, así que querido Jazz me debes 3.000 dólares -le dijo mi diosa a rapunsel, Jazz que nombre más raro, bueno que mas me da su nombre para mi seguirá siendo el capullo que casi a tropella a mi hermana, pero que habrían apostado para que le debe 3.000 dólares, Jazz saco de su bolsillo trasero su billetera y le dio a mi diosa un fajo de billetes, que supongo que serán los 3.000 de la apuesta le entrego el dinero diciéndole

-No, creas que siempre me vas a ganar querida –dijo Jazz

-Venga, vamos ya que no queras llegar tarde a tu 1er día de clase verdad – le dijo mi diosa con una sonrisa socarrona el interpelado se hecho a reír como si le hubiera ha cavado de contar un chiste, siguieron caminado mientras Jazz se limpiaba las lagrimas de tanto que había reído cuando pasaban por mi lado mi diosa se detuvo en seco haciendo que su amigo se detuviera para mirarla con las cejas arqueadas, lo que yo no me esperara fue lo que hizo se acerco a mí con pasos felinos como un león acorralando a su presa su cara quedo a pocos centímetros de la mía, me miro de arriba abajo como si me estuviera escaneando, yo estaba hipnotizado se acerco mas sus labios casi rosaban los míos me iba a besar ¡dios este es el mejor día de mi vida! Pero como siempre tiene que haber alguien que me quiera joder la vida un fuerte carraspeo hizo que mi diosa se separara de mí para ver quién nos había interrumpido, y debería de ser un broma de mal gusto detrás de mi estaba Emmett con el ceño fruncido y los labios en línea recta como si estuviera cabreado pero es que no se había dado cuenta de lo que iba a pasar una diosa me iba a besar y él lo interrumpió como si le molestara que besara a la castaña cuando me disponía a preguntarle qué era lo que quería paso algo que nos dejo en shock a todos los presentes.

Mi diosa se acerco a paso felino y con una gran sonrisa a Emmett le tomo de la cara con sus pequeñas manos y le beso enfrente de todos y enfrente de su novia, quería matar a Emmett porque la estaba besando me disponía a matar a Emmett cuando escuchamos un fuerte grito…

-BELLA SWAN

_**K **_

**AHORA ¿QUE PASARA? ¿POR QUE BELLA, BESA A EMMETT? ¿QUE HARA ROSALIE O EDWARD? HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP AQUÍ OS DEJO UN ADELANTO **

**ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

Todo había pasado muy rápido lo único que veía era a Emmett al muy hijo de su madre sosteniendo a Rose para que no le saltara enzima a Bella

-Rose, amor tranquila déjame es…- decía Emmett pero Rose lo interrumpió

-QUE ME CALME HAS BESADO A ESA ZORRA EN MIS NARICES COMO MIERDA QUIERES QUE ME CALME, SUELTAME MALDITASEA QUE 1ERO LA MATO Y LUEGO TE MATO A TI POR BASTARDO – estaba gritando Rosalie como loca pero lo que no esperábamos fue lo que escuchamos

-Pero mira nada mas Jazz, la oxigenada sabe armar una oración aunque solo sea para soltar blasfemias por la boca, rubia tu madre no te enseño a no decir palabrota puedes ir al infierno jajaja ¡Ay Emmy nunca pese vivir para ver a mi…!

**Jajaja espero que os guste mi adelanto y espero como impaciencia vuestros comentarios **

_**POLVO O FOLLAR*: TENER RELACIONES SEXUALES **_

_**E.U*: ESTADO UNIDOS **_

_**INSTI*: INSTITUTO**_

_**UNO CONTRA CINCO*: MASTURBARSE (HOMBRES)**_

_**RAPUNSEL*: PRINCESA DE CUENTO INFANTIL QUE ESTA ATRAPADA EN UNA TORRE Y TIENE UNA LARGA MUY LARGA CABELLERA RUBIA **_

**ESPERO QUE OS AYA GUSTADO ESTA ES MI SEGUNDA HISTORIA **

**LA OTRA ES: **

"**ROMEO Y JULIETA LUCHAN Y ROMEO CAE…" QUE POR CIERTO PARA LO QUE LA ESTEIS LEYENDO SIENTO NO** **HABER ACTUALIZADO TODAVIA LO QUE PASO ESQUE ESTUBE LIADA ESTUDIANDO Y CUANDO SAQUE UN TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, LO ESCRIBI Y CUANDO LO IBA A GUARDAR SE ME BORRO Y NO HUBO MANERA DE RECUPERARLO Y YO ESCRIBO SOBRE LA MARCHA MIENTRAS ME LLEGA LA INPIRACION ASI QUE AHORA ESTOY VOVIELDO A ESCRIBIER LE CAPITULO ¡POR FAVOR TENER UN POCO DE PACIENSIA DENTRO DE UNOS DIAS SU EL CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEIS POR HABERME DE MORADO TANTO Y POR CIERTO EL ERER ESTA NUEVA HISTORIAS SE QUE OS VA A GUSTAR VA HABER MUCHO AMOR, SEXO Y HUMOR.**

**ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS PARA SABER SI OS GUSTO O NO BESOS ATT: K**


	2. BESOS, DISCUCIONES, PRESENTACIONES ¡OH N

_**BESO, DISCUCIONES, PRESENTACIONES ¡OH NO ¿Qué HACEIS VOSOTROS AQUÍ?**_

_**EDWARD POV**_

**-**BELLA SWAN, DEJA DE ACAPARAR A EMMY QUE YO, TAMBIEN QUIERO SALUDARLO –grito Jazz que miraba la escena con las cejas enarcadas y con una sonrisa

Solo fue una casto beso ¿pero joder fue un beso? El que me iba a dar a mí de no ser por el idiota de Emmett, lo que no me esperaba fue lo que paso después de que mi diosa dejara de besar a Emmett ¡bueno miento sí que me lo espera yo quería hacerlo pero a la inversas quería matar a Emmett!...

Todo había pasado muy rápido lo único que veía era a Emmett al muy hijo de su madre sosteniendo a Rose para que no le saltara enzima a Bella

-Rose, amor tranquila déjame es…- decía Emmett pero Rose lo interrumpió

-QUE ME CALME HAS BESADO A ESA ZORRA EN MIS NARICES COMO MIERDA QUIERES QUE ME CALME, SUELTAME MALDITASEA QUE 1ERO LA MATO Y LUEGO TE MATO A TI POR BASTARDO – estaba gritando Rosalie como loca

-Rose, cariño no es lo que pa…- pero esta vez no lo interrumpió gritándole Rose en un movimiento bastante certero se soltó del agarre de Emmett y le propino un golpe en las zonas bajas

-NO, SE TE OCURRA DECIR ESO DE "CARIÑO NO ES LO QUE PARECE" POR QUE SI LO ES CABRON- grito rose girándose para encarar a mi diosa pero lo que más miedo me dio fue la mirada sicópata que tenia rose pero lo que no esperábamos fue lo que escuchamos

-Pero mira nada mas Jazz, la oxigenada sabe armar una oración aunque solo sea para soltar blasfemias por la boca, rubia tu madre no te enseño a no decir palabrota puedes ir al infierno jajaja ¡Ay Emmy nunca pese vivir para ver a mi primo ser dominado y no el dominante! note parece increíble Jazz – dijo mi diosa entre risas Jazz estaba sujetándose la barriga de tanto reír parecía que se iba a partir en dos, un momento recapitula Edward ¿primo? ¿Desde cuándo Emmett tiene primos? Nunca nos hablo de ello, eso da igual la pregunta es ¿Por qué ella lo ha besado? Y a mí no vale lo admito estaba más que celoso estoy colérico…

-Pri…mos ¡hay los siento tanto osito no quería pegarte bueno si pero me entiendes cierto por favor dime que me perdonas por favor lo siento, lo siento – dijo Rose mientras se agachaba para socorre al pobre de Emmett que tenía los ojos llorosos y estaba tirando en el suelo, con las manos en la entrepierna lo que provoco las risa a un más fuertes de sus primos ahora encaja el porqué se me así tan familiar la forma de reír de ellos con la de Emmett ¡definitivamente no había manera de negar los genes McCarthy!

-JaJaJaJaJaJaJaJa espera que le contemos a los chicos que Emmett es un sometido jajajajajaja -dijo Jazz arrodillado cogiéndose el estomago ¡dios pero que le pasaba a los McCarthy…!

-alumnos a clases hace ya 2 minutos sonó el llamado a clase –dijo la señora Cope la secretaria del rector no me había dado cuanta solo estábamos nosotros el resto de alumnos estaban en la aulas ya…

-vosotros sois lo Swan- pregunto Cope a mirando a mi diosa y a su hermano

-Sí, señora somos nosotros- dijo jazz levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo su ropa

-tenias que haber llegado la semana pasa me podéis decir que os paso para llegar recién ahora, y vosotros a clase o queréis un reporte - dijo Cope estaba mujer cuando quería era un verdadero incordio

-chao- dijo mi diosa con acento italiano que sexy se escuchaba

Nos despedimos y cada uno fue a su clase yo tenía de primero francés, cuando llegue al aula por suerte no había llegado el profesor la clase paso tranquila por suerte hoy no se le paso por la cabeza al profesor preguntarme nada porque tenía la cabeza en cualquier sitio menos en el aula y hacia pase todas la clase ya estaba en mi clase de algebra después de esta clase podría ver a mi diosa lo más probable que se sentara con nosotros por su primo no tenía ninguna clase con ella lo cual me causó un poco de desilusión solo quedaba un clase después del almuerzo y esa no contaba era música y arte y a esa asistíamos todos los estudiantes, podía traer unas flores un par de chocolate y regalarle un de mis famosas sonrisas torcidas a la señora Cope para que me cambiara un par de clases para que consideran con mi diosa personal…

Ya estaba sentado en nuestra mesa de siempre de la cafetería con una Alice que no paraba de suspira, unas porristas hablando lo de siempre de nada, y mis otros amigos hablando del próximo partido solo faltaban Emmett, rose y los hermanos Swan las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron de golpe, por donde venia una rose muy cabreada y Emmett afligido y unos Swan muy divertido pero que habría pasado

-JODER TE VOLVIO A BESAR, LA PRIMERA VEZ PASA PERO TE HA VUELTO A BESAR ESTABA VEZ POR QUE AH DIMELO EMMETT MIERDA HABLA- grito rose parándose en la mitad de la cafetería

-por favor rose, Bella es así ¡dios! Bells ayúdame – dijo Emmett poniendo ojos de cachorrito a su hermana

-jajaja vale jajaja vamos a ver rosi dime porque estas enfadada con mi primito – dijo mi diosa parándose enfrente de rose con una de sus perfectas cejas enarcadas

-joder Bells le como que porque le has vuelto a besar y enfrente de toda la clase de ingles – le dijo Rose pero desde cuando rose el decía Bells a mi diosa ¡mierda ¡ es que todo el mundo había tenido ocasión de hablar con ella menos yo

-Rosi, todo esto es porque en besado a Emmett jajaja tener en cuenta que ella lo ha pedido- dijo mi diosa pero a que se refería

-no Bells espera voy por la ca…- Jazz se vio interrumpido por el jadeo de sorpresa de todos lo que estábamos en la cafetería ¡había muerto y estaba en el cielo estaba viendo la cosa más caliente que he visto en mi vida!

Bella y Rose estaban en la mitad de la cafetería besándose primero Rose se quedo estática pero pasados unos segundo paso sus brazos por la pequeña cintura de Bells respondiendo a su beso mientras Bells por su parte tenía un de sus manos en uno de los constados de Rose subiéndola peligrosamente hacia los senos de esta y con la otra mano tenia agarraba su cuello presionándola más a ella un jadeo hizo que se separaran Rose estaba con la mirada desenfocada y Bells tenía una sonrisas de arrogancia puesta en su cara no me había dando cuenta que su hermano estaba tirado en el suelo riendo como loco el sonido de su risa era lo único que se escuchaba en la cafetería porque todos estaban con los ojos como platos por lo que acababan de pasar…

-pe…ro... quu- Rose se oía confundida como si un supiera que estaba pasando

-¡Mierda! Bells también pretendes quitarme a Rose como lo hiciste con Jane – dijo Emmett encolerizado mierda estoy jodido le gusta la chicas joder, joder, joder perra suerte la mía para cuando Emmett estaba despotricando se venían acercando a la mesa todos en la cafetería estaba susurrando lo que había pasado en la mesa las porristas miraba a Rose y Bells como si tu vieran tres cabezas Alice estaba doblada de la risa como Jazz y el resto de los hombres y mis amigos estaba igual que yo con una dolorosa erección que me estaba empezando a preocupar es tanta la presión que creo que en cualquier momento el botón del vaquero saldría volando…

-por favor Emmett no sea dramático sabes que lo de Jane fue tu culpa no haber apostando conmigo Jazz te lo dijo pero tú no dale que dale y te termine ganando y no te preocupes Rose es guapa pero sabes que no es mi tipo jajajajaja y aparte eso le pasa por estar celosa de ti por besarme pues mira tachan ya está, ahora Rose no puede seguir quejándose porque también me ha besado y por cómo me correspondió le en canto ¿no es así Rosi?- dijo mi diosa sentándose a mi lado muerta de risa

-pee…ro qquue yoo nnoo ¡mierda! – grito al final Rose roja como un tomate escondiendo la cara en el pecho de Emmett que tenía el ceño fruncido

-¡dios Rosi! No te gusto mi beso- dijo mi diosa fingiendo dolor con una mano en su deseable y tocable pecho

-¡mierda, mierda! Emmett por favor lo siento no sé que me pas…- Rose vio su discurso de lamentación interrumpido por Emmett que se había puesto de pie de un salto y la mirada con horror ¿pero que le pasaba solo había sido un beso ¡vale el beso más caliente que he visto en mi vida!

-¡hay mierda! Te gusto por eso no lo has negado joder, joder te gusto el beso mierda lo sabia esto es más grave de lo que pensaba – decía Emmett con las manos en la cabeza dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa como un león enjaulado Emmett dejo de dar vueltas cuando vio a sus primos muertos de risa pero ¿Por qué? Vale era gracioso ver a Emmett desesperado pero no para reírse del pobre…

-por favor Bells ¡mierda! Eres mi prima no me quites a Rose por favor lo de Jane solo apuñalo mi orgullo de hombre pero si me quitas a Rose no se qué haría por favor Bells no me hagas esto yo la amo por favor – decía Emmett arrodillado enfrente de su prima nunca había visto a Emmett tan angustiados todos lo mirábamos sin entender vale a Bells le gustaba las chicas pero a Rose no, entonces porque estaba tan estresado Emmett como si con un chasqueo de dedos su prima pudiera quitarle a su novia después de que Emmett digiera esto sus primos dejaron de reírse

-Emmett n… - Emmett no dejo que su prima terminara de hablar porque se puso a suplicarle ante la atenta mirada de todos lo que estábamos lo suficiente cerca para oír como se había desarrollado la conversación

-no por favor Bells prometo hacer lo que quieras pero no me la quites por favor – dijo Emmett y vi algo que nunca creí que vería Emmett estaba llorando mientras cogía la manos de su prima que le miraba con cara de horror

-vale, ya de escenitas mierdas joder eres un puto McCarthy nosotros no suplicamos joder levanta no pienso quitarte a tu novia mierda- dijo mi diosa cabreada* soltándose del agarre de Emmett

-pero se puede saber porque habláis de mi como si no estuviera aquí y Emmett porque creerías que te pienso dejar por tu prima a mi no me gustan las mujeres –dijo Rose si creerse lo que veía al igual que el resto de nosotros Emmett suplicando a su prima por su novia

-te lo aseguro que si mi hermanita se encapricha* en tener algo lo consigue sin importar como y si se encapricharan contigo te tendría sin importa que te gusten las mujeres o no eso te lo puedo asegurar y tu sederías créeme la conozco desde que nació- dijo Jazz en tono serio mierda a demás de Sexy es decidida joder porque le tiene que gustar las mujeres…

-bueno ya mucho drama de saber que te pondrías así no hubiera besado a tu novia ya para te que me estás en pesando a enfadar Emmett – dijo mi diosa con tono serio Emmett de inmediato se puso en pie y se fue a sentar junto a Rose…

-te amo Rose lo sabes ¿verdad? – le dijo Emmett tomándole la manos

-y yo a ti mi osito de goma eres mi pastelito- le dijo Rose

-¡Bag! Ya parar que me estáis llenando de miel por favor creo que me he vuelto diabética y todo – dijo mi diosa riéndose a lo que la acompañamos todos

-solo estas celosa bellita – dijo Emmett burlonamente

-estás seguro Emmett quieres que saque mi propia miel con nuestras Rosi – dijo bella mientras se estiraba atreves de la mesa para ver mejor a Emmett que de pronto tenía la cara blanca como un papel

-vale dejemos de amenazas ya si mejor porque no me decís de una vez que hacéis en Forks – dijo Emmett cambiando de tema y para el cazo yo también quería saberlo

-nada Emmy de visita familiar no te alegra vernos después de todo un año sin nosotros – dijo mi diosa asiendo un puchero de lo más tierno ohh me estoy volviendo un blando lo que paso después no dejo a todos con la mandíbula desencajada…

-Questo passo non ha detto che non sono lieto che lei sia qui ma non ne avete ora per che Victoria ha deciso di inviare forks** (que paso, no digo que no me alegre que estéis aquí pero hicisteis ahora para que victoria decidiera enviaros a Forks)** – dijo Emmett en un perfecto italiano oh dios hoy es el fin del mundo Emmett habla italiano nuestro Emmett nunca presto atención en clases es bilingüe

-Emmett come al solito, gustando i nostri giovani e Vicky non ben preso jajajajaja** (lo de siempre Emmett disfrutando de nuestra juventud y Vicky no lo asumió bien jajajaja)**-le contesto Bells mierda que sexy sonaba joder tengo que aprender italiano al igual que yo el resto que no estaba en la conversación se veían tan frustrado como yo por no entender nada

- più divertente, come sempre Emmett solo che abbiamo passato quattro giorni in cui si trovavano nella stazione di polizia e altri erano arrabbiati che siamo stati espulsi dal collegio e volevo sapere un altro pronto a smettere e non finire bene e conoscere mia sorella arrabbiato è pericoloso **(que graciosa, lo de siempre emmett solo que esta vez estuvimos cuatro dias en comisaria y a demas estaba enfadada por que nos expulsaron del internado ya sabes otro que se quiso pasar de listo y no termino bien, ya sabes mi hermanita enfadada es peligrosa)** – dijo Jazz lo cual provoco que los otros dos McCarthy se pusieran a reir como locos mierda cada ves esta mas cofuso no podia dejar de hablar en italia para que los demas nos enteraramos joder ya esta bien

-Emmett, no podeis seguir con vuestra conversacion internacional luego y mejor nos presentas no crees – dijo serio ya estaba bien yo queria conoser a esa diosa ya

-oh Eddy tranquilo no te estrese tanto interes tienes en mi primita que estas tan enojado uhh a alguien le gusta Eddy jajajaja vale no me mieres asi mira te presento al parecer eres le unico que no los conoces ya todos los demas se an prensentado vale ya te prensento a mi primo Jasper pero dile Jazz- dijo el idiota de emmett que mierda me importa a mi como le gusta que le digan al puto rapunsel yo quiero hablar con la diosa de ojos violetas lo salude con un escueto movimiento de cabeza y un seco Edward

-uh Eddy que saludo tan seco eh espero que con mi primita sea mas efucivo ttaran taran sonido de tambores Eddy te presento a la grandiosa Isabella Marie McCarthy Swan y le gusta que le digas Bella o Bells como mas te guste Bells, te presento a nuestro Eddy y tu futuro conejillo de indias – dijo el gillipollas de emmett con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja no entendi muy bien lo que quiso decir con conejillo de indias pero deje de pensar cuando esa diosa se giro a verme con una gran sonrisa...

-hola Eddy encantada de al fin conocerte emmett hablaba tanto de ti cuando no visitaba que por un momento crei que esta enamorado de ti- dijo mi diosa joder cuantas toterias abria dicho emmett de mi, le diriji una mirada envenenada a emmett y puse mi mejor sonrisa torsida para mi diosa _tu eres tonto eddy es lesbiana por que vas a intentar poner tu estupida sonrisa si le va a dar igual_ mierda calla conciencia nadien te a pendido tu puta opinion

-encantado Edward y creeme todo lo que a ya dicho emmett de mi que sea malo no es mas que un asurda blasfemia encanto- le dije dandole un beso muy serca a eso labios perfecto no me queria a riengas a enfadarla si no podia tenerla como mujer por lo menos seria mi amiga y que amiga serias aah mierda ya estoy duro otra vez... _pervertido_ joder no te dije que te callaras mierdas _si, si lo que digas eddy soy tu conciensia idiota no me puedo callar_

-¿Edward? – dijo mi diosa con el ceño fruncido que tenia mi nombre

-si, Edward ¿por que?- le pregunte estrañado al ver que su hermano se reia por lo bajo

-calla ¡mierda! Jazz joder, hermoso no tiene por casualida otro nombre – me ppregunto mi diosa con la mandibula tensa

-si, Anthony ¿por que lo preguntas que tiene Edward? – le dije confuso al igual que le resto al parecer los unico que entendia el problema eran emmett y Jazz que estaban muertos de la risa

-por que tengo un serio problema con los Edward´s espero que no te importe que te llame Anthony espero que no porque seria una pena dejar de hablar con alguien tan sexy como tu – me dijo mientras pasba su lengua por mi labio inferios ¡santisima mierda que mujer mas caliente porque carajo le tiene que gustar las mujeres mierda, mierda maldita suerte la mia!

Si antes los primos MacCarthy se reian ahora estaba en el suelo congiendo el estomago y Bells reia por lo bajo al igual que todos en la mesa que chiste me habia perdido

-¿Que? – pregunte al ver que no paraban de reir y el unico que no entendia nada era yo sin contar que las porristas me miraban a bells como si quiseran arrancarle la cabeza

-¿que, que pasa? Jajajaj pasa que jajajaja has dicho y sito ¡santisima mierda que mujer mas caliente porque carajo le tiene que gustar las mujeres mierda, mierda maldita suerte la mia! – dijo emmett imitando mi voz _oh mierda que patetico Eddy te acaban de darse cuanta lo pervertido que eres _dijo mi sinica consinsia joder en mi vida habia estado tan rojo como ahora

-ohh Eddy se a puesto rojo nuestro eddy se a enamorado de una mujer caliente jajajajaja – maldito emmett esto era lo mas vergozoso que me habia pasado en la vida

-oh emmett yo de ti me callo o quieres que tus amigo conoscan a Emmily eso quieres emmett – dijo mi diosa con un tono amenazante que provoco que emmett se cayara en el acto y Jazz riera mas fuerte ahora todos no preguntabamos ¿quien es Emmily?

-Quien es Emmily oso de las cavernas – pregunto mi hermana lo que provoco que tambien Rose empezara a reir como loca pero que pasaba quien era esa tal Emmily emmett solo tenia la cabeza enterradas en sus manos y negaba lentamente

-tranquila Alice en el pais de las maravillas algun dias de lo contare jajajaj – decia mi diosa provocando que emmett se encojiera en su sitio me acerque al oido de mi diosa para susurarle

-gracias por salbarme de emmett y tu puedes llamarme como quieras – le dije

-Bells, por favor no te vasto con quitarme a Jane y hacerme pagar esa estupida apuesta que ahora les vas a contar mis vergunzas a mis amigos pero que clase de prima eres – dijo emmett a mi diosa que dejo de mirarme para mirar la cara de perro mojado que habia puesto emmett

-vale ya esta, prometo no decir anda_ por ahora _– esto ultimo lo dijo son una sonrisa malina en los labios

-Vale ya que no hemos burlado bastante de mi hermano, nos hemos sorprendido al ver que emmett sabe hablar otro y idioma que no sea yo soy camionero y hemos visto como Rose se queda si palabras por que al parecer le gusto el beso que le dio Bells continuemos Bells, me puedes decir porque le quitaste la novia a emmett si a ti no te gustan la chicas vale lo del beso que le diste a Rose lo entedemos ¿dejaste sin novia a tu primo por que? – dijo mi desde hoy amada he idilatrada hermanita si joder no le gustan las mujeres bien ahora puede sermas que una simple amiga si si si _deja de celebrar idiota si no le gustan la mujeres ¿por que salia con esa tal Jane eh? Mejor deja de dibagar y presta antencion a la conversacion_ mierda mi conciensi tenia razon es verdad consentrate edward...

-bueno lo de Jane fue p... – mi diosa se vio interrumpida por el tiembre del fin del reseso mierda maldita sea

-que te parece si me la cuantas hoy en mi casa te invito a ti y a Jazz a pasar la tarde en casa y asi nos conocemos mas no parece hermanito – me pregunto la enana que ahora mismo si no fuera mi hermana la estaria besando

-claro pasamos la tarde en nuestras casa y conocemos mejor a los primos de emmett que te parece – pregunte girandome a Bells

-vale ahy estaremos ahora nos vamos nos vemos ahora en clase nos toca teatro y arte ¿no? Nos vemos ahy a Jazz y ami nos toca pasar por secretaria asi que hasta ahora chicos – dijo Bells poniendose de pie seguida de su hermano me quede soñando despierto biendo como mi diosa salia de la cafeteria ya descierta de no ser por que nosotros estabamos todavia alli

-eddy deja ya de babear que inundaras la cafeteria jajaja – maldito emmett

-jodete emmett, vamos que llegamos tarde- dije poniendome en pie joder tan obvio era

-si hermanito se te nota bastante – mierda otravez pensando en voz alta

-jajaja no esta vez no lo has dicho en alto es que te conosco jajaja si que feliz soy Bells va a ser mi cuñadita wiii- dijo mientras daba saltitos

-enana le gustan las mujeres no tengo oportunida- le dije afligido a mi hermanita mientras nos sentabamos en nuestros sitios en el auditorio

-que tonto eres hermanito- me dijo moviendo la cabeza cuando le iba preguntar que queria decir Heidi nuestras profesora hablo

-bueno, chicos dentro de unos semana es la conpetencia para saber quien no representara esete año en el concurso de canto con las intituciones vecinas por el titulo regional de canto asi que espero que tod... – Heidi dejo de hablar porque tocaron a la puerta lo mas problable es que fuera mi diosa y asi era Heidi dijo un escueto Adelante y ahy entro mi amor frustrado pero lo que escuchamos y vimos nos descoloco a todos Heidi se aferro al escritorio parecia que se fuera a caer su cara se puso palida y miraba fijamente alos Swan que tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara pero lo que dijo Heidi no dejo a todos con un que pasa aqui

-¡OH NO ¿QUE HACEIS, VOSOTRO AQUI? - grito nuestra profesora al vorde de un ataque de nervios...

_**B&E HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO MORDIDAS **_

_**JAJAJAJA ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO ESPERO VUESTRO COMENTARIOS **_

_**¿DE QUE CONOCE HEIDI A NUESTROS QUERIDOS SWAN? ¿CUAL ES LA HISTORIA DE JANE Y BELLS? ¿SERA O NO BELLS LEBIANA? Y ¿QUE PASARA EN CASA DE LOS CULLEN?**_

_**JAJAJA HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP Y GRACIA A TODOS LO QUE SIGUE MIS HISTORIAS UN BESO K**_

CABREADA*- ENFADADA

ENCAPRICHADA*- QUERER ALGO Y HASTA QUE NO LO TIENE NO DEJARLO


	3. COMPETENCIA Y ¡! JANE LA FRANCESA¡!

**¿¡COMPETENCIA!**

**Y **

**¡JANE LA FRANCESA! **

Pero de donde les conocia paracia todo, menos feliz de verles de nuevo Heidi era la profesora mas joven que teniamos tendria unos 25 años y venia desde francia o eso nos habian dicho, pero nunca la habia visto comportarse asi

Estaba aferada a su escritorio como si hubiera visto a un fastasma ¿no se alegraba de ver a unos conocido? Todo el el teatro estabamos pendiente de que algunos de los tres hablara, los Swan solo veian a Heidi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Heidi, que de tiempo, te hemos estrañado ¿tu a nosotros no? – pregunto mi diosa con voz triste pobre queria bajar y consolarla ¿por que Heidi se conportaba asi no veia lo triste que se puso Bella?

-Si Heidi ¿no te alegra que nos, volvamos a encontrar despues de tantos meses? Hubieras visto la desecion que no llebamos, cuando volvimos ese lunes al instituto y nos dijieron que nuestra profesora favorita se habia ido de intercambio – dijo Jazz ¡ahora Heidi era su profesora! ¿pero los Swan no vivian en Italia? Heidi es de Francia ¿no?

-Chicos claro que me alegra veros, de nuevo queos parece si os sentais y a final de la clase hablamos – dijo con voz pastosa Heidi ¡tan emocionada! Estaba que no pordia hablar bien

Se depidieron de Heide diciendole algo en frances que no entendi y al parecer los demas tampoco, pero lo que les ayan dicho les hizo sonreis a un mas se, sentaron delante de nosotros no si que antes mi diosa me guiñara un ojo ¡Dios me va a volver loco!

Heidi siguio con el anuncio, y era lo mismo de todos los años el concurso de canto y como todos los años las que siempre ganaban eran las porrista ¡como no iban a ganar! No cantaban bien cierto era, pero la ropa que usaban y como bailaban les aseguraban todos los puntos masculinos asi ¿que? Siempre ganaban Tanya y su grupo de huecas, claro sin contar a Rose y a Alice ellas preferian no hacer el ridiculo con el resto de las porristas...

-bueno empecemos, que tal si sube al escenario el grupo ganador de todos los años –dijo Heidi Tanya y sus secuase se posisionaron en la mitad del escenario y representaron una casion de las Pussicat dolls – dont cha

No estubo mal sierto era que cantaba horroroso, pero se movian demasiado bien y con eso trajes de animadoras cadavez que se agachaban podiamos ver sus braguitas de encaje habia que decirlo ¡estaban muy buenas! Cuando terminaron todo los especimmenes hombre empezamos a aplaudir y a silbar

-¡Dios no se como no, nos da verguenza enviar a unas prostitutas al inter-colegial –dijo una alumna de 1mero Chalse era una de las pocas alunmas por no decir la unica que se enfrentaba a Tanya y su pandilla cuando se metian con ella

-Callate maldita nerd inadatada solo hablas porque no sabes hacer nada, que tu tengas que pagar para que los chicos, para que te hablen no, nos comvierte alresto en zorra como tu- dijo Tanya y lo reconosco se habia pasado un par de pueblo, nunca habia visto a Chalse quedarse callada antes las agresiones de Tanya pero ahora tenia la cabeza hagacha y parecia que iba a llora ummm ¡pobre chica! Definitivamente Tanya era un bruja

-¡Ja! Esto si que es bueno un burro hablando de sus orejas jajajaja, tengo un gran dilema hermano, veras tengo un billete de 5 dolares para nuestras gogos*(**bailarinas noctunar**) pero creo no lo han, hecho lo suficientemente bien, como para darles tanto dinero, entoces me preguntaba si tu, tienes por casualidad 1 dolar para pagarles los servicios a Tanya y sus amigas – dijo Bella y si algunas vez habeis estado en un cementerio pasadas las 00:00 pm a esa hora que solo se escuchan los grillos cantar, pues ahora mismo el teatro era mucho peor que eso no se escuchaba absolutamente nada vi como Jazz y emmett se mordia el labio para no soltar un carcajada atronadora vale ¡Bella tenia un par de cojones* **(testiculos espresion usado para las personas valientes) y **bien puestos! Chalse la veia con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, por el rabillo del ojo vi a Tanya y sus secuase roja de la rabia...

-¡TU! NIÑATA ESTUPIDA TE CREES MEJOR QUE NOSOTRAS ¿POR QUE ERES NUEVA? PUES DEJAME DECIERTE, UNA COSA EL INSTITUTO ES NUESTRO Y UNA NIÑATA COMO TU NO VA A DEJARME EN RIDICULO, SIN TAN MALA TE PARECIO NUESTRA, INTERPRETACION PORQUE NO SUBES AL ESCENARIO Y NOS MUESTRAS QUE SABES HACER ITALIANA ESTUPIDA – grito colerica Tanya lo que provoco la risa de los McCarthy

-jajaja lo sabia Tany nadie es mejor que nosotras, mi como se rie es ovbio que estaba muerta de miedo y por eso rie de forma histeria lo unico que es la nueva es una "cobarde" – dijo la voz nazal de Jessica, provocando que las carcajadas de los McCarthy sesaran y que Mi Bella le lanzara dagas por los ojos

-¡Oh, oh! Nunca debiste llamar a Swan cobarde, Stanley – le dijo Emmett divertido

-de acuerdo, yo en vuestro lugar voy buscando un cubo para recolectar los ojos que, se caigan del al sombro – dijo en tono petulante Bella ¿tan buena era? ¡dios esta mujer no tiene abuelae*!(**se dice que las abuelas son las que te mantiene diciendo, lo bueno y perfecto que eres, no tener abuela hace referencia a que tienes tanto ego que no necesitas que nadie te lo ayude a crecerlo ya que lo haces tu mismo)** –Jazz me acompañas quiero cantar la ultima cancion que escribimos antes de venir a Fork ¿te apetece? – dijo mirando a su hermano que solo asintio se subieron al escenario a tiempo que Heidi le preguntaba si querian algun instrumento o algun ritmo de cancion para empezar su actucion a los que ellos contestaron que no ¿iban a cantar a acapela?

De repente empezo a sonar un ritmo de lo mas pegadizo, pero no habia ninguna mesa de mezclas y de los altavoces tampoco salia ningun sonido, hay nos dimos cuenta que la, que hacia ese ritmo tan bueno era Bella ¡joder era BigBox*!(**sonido que se hace usando las cuerdas vocales buscar en youtube son bastante buenos**) Mierda que si era buena, Jasper estaba recargado en una esquina del escenario con los pies y los brazos cruzados y mirando a sus hermana con cara de horgullo y ahy

Escuchamos un cancion demasiado buena ¿era de ellos enserio?...

**THE TIME (DIRTY BIT) "BLACK EYES PEAS"  
**

**(Jasper)  
I've had the time of my life,  
And I've never felt this way before,  
And I swear this is true, And I owe it all to you.  
**

¡Eh muerto y estoy escuchando la voz de un ángel! Jasper sustituyo a Bella en el BigBox para que ella empezara a cantar ¡son unos malditos prodigios! son realmente bueno y supongo que ahora las porritas tiene competencia

**(Bella)  
I've had the time of my life,  
And I've never felt this way before,  
And I swear this is true,  
And I owe it all to you,  
You-you-you-you-you,  
You-you-you-you-you,  
You-you-you-you-you-you-y-y-y-y-you.**

**Dirty bit(X2)  
**

Bella se incorporo y empezó saltar y agitando las brazos, mientras hacia el ritmo, para sus hermano, provocando que todos nos pusiéramos en pie y bailáramos al ritmo de la canción de Bella y Jasper todos bailábamos y sonreíamos alegres menos la porristas que estaban con el ceño fruncido y los labios en línea recta ¡no lo podían reconocer era Buenos! Y ellas tenían competencia si es que ya no habían perdido…

**(Jasper)  
I-I came up in here to rock,  
Light a fire, make it hot,  
I don't wanna take no pictures,  
I just wanna take some shots,  
So come on, let's go,  
Let's lose control,  
Let's do it all night,  
"Til we can't do it no mo".**

People rockin' to the sound,  
Turn it up and watch it pound,  
We gon' rock it to the top,  
Until the roof come burnin' down,  
Yeah, it's hot in herrre,  
The temperaturrre,  
Has got these ladies,  
Gettin' freakierrr.

(Bella)  
I got freaky, freaky, baby,  
I was chillin' with my ladies,  
I didn't come to get bougie,  
I came here to get crazy,  
I was born to get wiiild,  
That's my styyyle,  
If you didn't know that,  
Well, baby, now you know now. 

**Dirty bit**

Cuando terminaron todos rompimos en aplauso ¡eran más que Buenos con geniales! Seguro que con ellos en los inter-colegiales no, ganábamos solo porque al jurado que en mayor parte eran hombre les gustaran las bragas de Mama gallina y sus polluelas (Tanya y las demás porristas) esta vez ganaríamos porque hay talento ¡dios me quiere! Me envió a una mujer sexy, divertida, decidida, muy caliente y para apuntarse un tanto más buena cantando ¡dios! Con tantas virtudes no quiero ni imaginármela en la cam… "oh Eddy piensa en cosas triste" por los pelos ¡es que mi amiguito se anima con mucha facilidad!

-Bueno por los aplausos, supongo que esto quiere decir que habrá competencia para saber ¿Quién va a los inter-colegiales este año? – dijo Heidi

-QUE ¿? ESPERO QUE ESTO SE UNA ¡BROMA! NOSOTRAS SIEMPRE VAMOS A LOS INTER-COLEGIALES ¿POR QUE HAYAN APARECIDOS DOS ALUMNOS NUEVOS CON PULMONES MUTANTES? NO QUIERES DECIR QUE NO VAMOS A SEGUIR SIENDO LAS GANDORA –decía Tanya dando vueltas con ganilla encerrada en su coral con sus pollitas detrás de ella

-Lo siento Tanya ¿pero vivimos en un país democrático? Lo que quiere decir que dentro de una semana habrá una presentación de tu grupo y los Swan con jurado para ver quién va a los intercolegiales ¿me has entendido cierto? Bueno clase hasta la próxima semana – dijo Heidi recogiendo sus cosas del escritorio, todos los alumnos murmuraban lo bueno que eran los nuevos las porristas salieron del teatro empujando a todo el que se le, atravesara en el camino estábamos saliendo cuando recordé que los Swan venían con nosotros hoy

-Bella, nos vamos recuerda que hoy cenáis en mi casa – le dije a ese ángel parándome cerca de ella

-claro pero por qué mejor nos os vais y nos vemos en vuestra casa tenemos que hablar con Heidi ¡entiéndenos es como el rencuentro! Y pude que tardemos un poco – me dijo pero como si no saben donde vivimos

-Bells ¿Cómo si no sabéis donde vivimos? – le pregunto mi hermana ¡a qué hora había llegado! Definitivamente cuando estoy cerca Bella se esfuma todo lo que está a nuestro alrededor

-Tu tranquila dale la dirección a Jazz mi hermanito en un GPS con piernas – dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja bueno si ella lo decía seria verdad, le dimos la dirección y los dejamos con Heidi

Ya estábamos en casa el perdimos a Carmen que preparara unos bocadillo y otras cosas para picar y unos cuantos refrescos

Estábamos Emmett, Rosa y mi hermana en la sala de juegos jugando un poco de billar esperando a que llegaran los Swan cierto era que en el instituto éramos mas "amigos" pero cuando no estábamos en el, solo éramos nosotros tres y James ya que éramos por decirlo de laguna forma los amigos de verdad sin popularidad de por medio ni nada parecido…

-Bueno Emmett, no nos puedes adelantar algo de la famosa historia de Jane tu novia perdida – le pregunte con sorna para a serlo enfadar al parecer ese era un asunto espinoso para Emmett

-Muérete Eddy todavía no sé como mi prima va a contaros esa historia es estúpida – escupió entre dientes Emmett claramente frustrado

-Estúpida McCarthy es la historia más humillante que eh visto en mi vida jajaja- ¿Jasper? Joder a qué hora habían llegado

-hola chicos sentimos la demora pero es que ¡Extrañábamos tanto a Heidi! Que se nos paso el tiempo volando – dijo mi ángel quitándome el palo de billar y de un solo tiro metió 4 de mis bolas ¡oOw! ¡Dios! Esta mujer es buena en todo –bueno que os parece si empezamos –dijo Bells tomando una coca-cola y sentándose en unos de los sofás de la sala de juegos todos tomamos asiento esperando que empezara a relatar la historia

-Haber, Haber por donde empiezo –estaba reflexionando en voz alta mi Bella poniendo uno de sus delicados dedos en su barbilla con gesto pensador

-Por favor hermana desde el principio, sino perderá la gracia- dijo rapuncel bien conocido como Jasper todavía no me caía muy bien ¡porque casi atropella a mi hermanita!

-Cierto, todo empezó en una vacaciones que decidimos ir a parís, ya que estábamos aburridos de Italia esta es la historia de Jane la Francesa

**FLAHS BACK (BELLA)**

_-¡SI! NENAS, FRANCESA TITO EMMETT YA ESTA AQUI Y HAY SUFICIENTE PARA TODAS –estaba gritando el idiota de emmett en el aeropuerto de Paris_

_-emmett, que sea rebelde no implica que me guste pasar verguenza por tener un primo estupido, por favor deja de gritar como si fuera un pervertido sexual- le dije negando con la cabeza habese me pregunta si emmett en realidad era de nuestra familia_

_-¡OH! Primita que desde hace un mes, no tengas buen sexo no me conbierte en un pervertido-sexual, si no que te convirte a ti, en una amargada sexual-me dijo el muy idiota ¡si lo reconocia! Desde hace un mes no tenenia buen sexo pero eso, no me y va a convertir en una amargada sexual _

_-emmett te puedo asegurar que no soy una amargada sexualmente y tambien te puedo ha segura y sin ser vidente, que tu no conceguiras tener una novia con ese estilo de depredador sexual que te has impustos desde que emos pisado suelo Frances- le dije con sorna sabia que eso le enfadaria _

_-vale primita te propongo un reto si yo no consigo un "amor" de veranos hare lo que tu quieras en cambio si lo consigo ¡tu! Pequeña-mandona-reprimida-sexual haras lo que yo, quiera y te aseguro que no sera nada bueno ¿te apuntas? O tienes miedo a tito emmett – me dije el muy idiota yo Bella-rebelde-Swan mierdo jajaja miedo es mi segundo nombre, pero voy a hacer esta apuesta mas interesante _

_-Vale, emmy pero ¿por que no hacemos esto mas interesante? No vas a intentar conseguir un "amor" de verano no lo intetaras, lo conseguiras y el reto partira desde ahy cuando tu consigas ese "amor" tendra que hacer que se quede contigo ¿por que yo voy a tratar de conquistar a la susodicha? Y si consigo que te deje por mi, aparte de estar oficialmente humillado tendras que hacer lo que yo quieras, en el caso de que no consiga quitarte a tu novia de verano hare lo que tu quieras y bendre el dia del nuestra vuelta a Italia a el aeropuerto como naci con mi ropa de piel ¡vendre desnuda al aeropuerto! Aceptas- te dije con una sonrisa de autosufisiencia idiota yo siempre gano_

_-Acepto, me encatara ver como tu culo se congela a mediados de septiembre en este mismo aeropuerto voy a tomar fotos para poder enseñarsela a futuras generaciones McCarthy – me dijo aceptando el reto _

_-¡AY! Emmett a veces eres idiota – dijo mi hermano negando con la cabeza el sabia que yo nunca perdia una apuesta _

_Este sera un verano maravilloso..._

_Ya habia pasado un mes, desde que habiamos llegado de vacaciones, emmett habia conseguido ya a su amor de verano estabamos a pricipios de agosto cuando emmett nos la presento Jane pieert una rubia bastante guapa de mismo alto 1,65 cabello rubio hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos verdes, nariz recta en fin toda una modelo, emmett no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra no dejaba que me hacercara a ella si el, no estaba serca ¡como me estaba divirtiendo! Podia saborear el miedo de emmett _

_Mi relacion con Jane se habia vuelto, bastastante sercana apesar de los intentos de emmett por que hablaramos lo menos posible _

_En una de nuestras platicas Jane me pregunto por que no estaba saliendo con nigun chico ese verano, ya que mi hermano estaba bastante entretenido con su nuevo aren y emmett la tenia a ella yo le conteste que la persona que queria estaba pillada y le dije que algundia tendria el valor de confesarle que me gustaba y mucho _

_A finales de agosto emmett habia salido con Jasper a hacer cosas de chico en pocas palabra "ver chicas en poca ropa y tomar cervesa biendo el futbol" con Jane a probechamos el dia para ir a el centro comercial, ya que necesitaba lenceria nueva y unas cosas mas, para estas fechas emmett no celaba tanto a Jane ya que estaba convencido de que ella no lo dejaria por mi ¡pero que equivocado estaba!_

_Estabamnos en victoria secrect yo me estaba probando un par de conjuntos de encaje miestras Jane, me esperaba fuera para desirme si me quedaba bien ¿o no? Despues de escoger unos cuantos modelos sexisis que suspuestamente seria para seducir a mi amor de verano, nos fuimos a un cafe ¡esta era mi oportunidad! Tome de la mano a Jane la cual me miraba estrañada por mi jesto, pero de imetiado paso a la preocupacion al ver mis ojos llorosos ¡Dios meresco un oscar!_

_-¿que pasaba Bells por que lloras? – me pregunto angustiada al ver las lagrimas bajar por mis ojos ¡bueno aqui iba la hora de la verdad! _

_-Es q...ue re...cuerdas, es...a perso...na q...eu te dije que me gustaba es qu...e creo que yo no le voy a gus...tar a e...lla Jane me cien...to mal como si mi cora...zon fuera a dejar de la...tir en algun momento ¿m...e enti...endes? – le dije entrecortada por las lagrimas y los sollozos _

_-¡OH! No digas eso Bella, eres una mujer muy guapa y dulce cualquier persona se enamoraria de ti y recuerda en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale –Bien exactamente lo que queria eschuchar _

_-¡mierda! Es qu...e ¡joder! Me gusta, tu eras de la persona de la que estoy enamorada, desde la primera ves que vi tu tierna sonrisa y esos ojos color jade, perdi el rumbo por ti y cuando emmett dijo que eras su novia casi muero Jane me gustas y mucho se que sonara estupido pero te amo y te quiero para mi – le dije con tanta pasion en las voz que los que estaban serca a nosotros se giraron para ver la escena mejo ¡quien es su sano juicio se perderia que le constesta la novia de su primos a la prima enamorada de ella!_

_-Be...lls no se que decirte yo quiero a emmett y a mi, no me gustan las mujeres y yo pensaba que a ti tambien te gustaba los hombre ¿no se que decirte Bella lo siento? –me dijo apensumbrada ¡bien! Se siente culpable esta era mi ultima carta y tenia que jugarla bien empece a llorar mas furiosamente las lagrimas corrian por mis mejilla que parececia que en cualquier momento moriria desidratada _

_-Lo se Jane no te sientas culpable amor, y si me gustan los hombres pero tambien las mujer y cuando te conoci, supe que eras y eres y seras el amor de mi vida Jane dame una unica oportunida te lo ruego no pues decir ¿que no por que nunca has estado con una mujer? Solo tirate al vacio y confia en mi yo llevare tu paracaidas por si a caso, pero no me digas que no eso me matara- le dije mirandola a los ojos como un cachorrito buscando refujio la vi a sentir y mi yo interior empezo a hacer mi gran baile de la victoria empece a escuhar a lo clientes de la cafeteria corear "que la bese" una y otra ves me estire sobre la mesa tome su rostro entre mis manos y la bese y no era por ser petulante pero una vez un chico me dijo que mis besos eran adictivos y con Jane lo comprobe cuando dejamos de besarnos apoye mi frente con la suya para darle mas realismo a la escena vi un brillo especial en sus ojos y lo sabia ¡habia caido en mis redes! Jajajajaja Isabella M. Swan nunca pierde una apuesta_

_-te amo – le susurre para darle mas realismo a mi actuacion ¡definitivamente espero un oscar! _

_-espero pronto poder decirte lo mismo – me susuro antes de volverme a besar ¡habia dicho que mis besos eran adictivos! Jajaja pues lo son _

_Salimos sonrientes de la cafeteria los cliente aplaudiendo y diciendo "que era los mas romantico que habian visto" y en el caso de los hombre "que era los mas excitante que habian visto" Jane, sonreia radiante y yo feliz de saber que emmett seria humillado_

_-Bells que le vamos a decir a emmett ¡ya que ahora soy tu novia! – pregunto Jane un poco preocupada_

_-Tranquila amor, emmett me quiere y te quiere seguro sera feliz apenas vea lo feliz nos hacemos mutuamente – le constete ¡si claro feliz ja se acordara de todos mis muertos! Jajajaja _

_Ya estabamos llegando al hotel donde nos quedabamos, fuimos primero a mi habitacion a dejar las compras y luego salimos rumbo a la habitacion de emmett que seguro hay estaria tambien Jasper ya que le habia enviado un mensaje diciendole que tuviera la camara a mano que iba para el hotel con mi novia Jane jajaja cuandon entramos emmett nos miro con el ceño fruncido la ver nuestras manos entrelazada y Jazz estaba conteniendo la risa, emmett se acerco para besar a Jane pero esta le rechazo_

_-emmett, tenemos que hablar- le dijo con tono serio_

_-de que quieres hablar terroncito de azucar – le dijo usando el estupido apodo que le habia puesto ya que casi nunca se acordaba de su nombre _

_-emmett, primo estoy saliendo con Jane espero que no te disguste yo la amo y ella a mi – le dije en tono triste haciendome la inocente _

_-¿que? – dios Jazz tomo la foto en el momento presiso la cara de emmett no tenia presion jajajaja toma chupate esa para que veas que con Swan no se juega _

_-es sierto yo amo a Bella o lo estoy intentado hoy cuando me besos senti cosas en el estomago que no siento cuando tu me besas, cuando Bella me beso no se ¡senti lindo!- dijo Jane mirandome a los ojos ¡oh pero que dulce! Espero que despues de esto pueda quedarme una buena amistad y que no me odie por perra-manipuladora _

_-¡TU! MALDITA ENANA MANIPULADORA, QUE LE HICISTE LE LAVASTE LE POCO CEREBRO QUE TIENE PARA QUE SE, QUEDARA CONTIGO ¿NO ES JUSTO? ¡HAS HECHO TRAMPAS! – estaba gritan emmett con un niño de 5 años encapricado con un juguete saque a Jane de esa habitacion _

_-Amor mejor vuelve a casa, prometo llamarte cuando consigas calmar a emmett ¡tranquila! Se le pasara y entedera que nuestro amor es sinsero te ire a buscar luego te amo- le dije dandole un pequeño beso _

_-Vale, pero me llamas con lo que sea vale, te quiero Bells adios- me dio un casto beso y se fue cuando la perdi de vista entre de nuevo a la habitacion para ver como emmett estaba en el suelo pataleando y maldiciendome y Jazz en el suelo retorciendose de la risa_

_Despues de mas de tres horas riendonos a costa de emmett decidimos volver a Italia a si que llamamos a la aeroline y pedimos un vuelo para primera hora de la mañana del dia siguiente _

_Ya que emmett no podia soportar un minuto mas en Paris si recordar su humillacion_

_Por mi parte llamen a Jane para decirle que me tenia que ir y que la amaba que siempre nos que daria la cafeteria donde le habia confesado mi amor y que nos estarimos poniendo en contacto hasta que nos pudieramos volver a ver que en mi caso seria nunca, bueno aparte de que Jane me dejara y decidiera ser mi amiga la verdad era que la chica me caia bien ¡por que habia que tenerlos bien puestos para dejar a emmett por sus inocente y dulce primita_

_Y si ese fue el mejor verano de mi vida..._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK (BELLA)**

¡JODER! Nunca me habia reido tanto en mi vida era siento Bella, era muy buena actriz pero cuando nos mostraron la foto con la cara que habia puesto emmett me crei morir era los mas gracioso que habia visto en mi vida

Pero habia algo que quieria probar los besos de mi Bella ilos probaria hacia fuera lo ultimo que hiciera!

-YA, DEJAR DE REIROS QUE NO TIENE GRACIA FUI HUMILLADO POR MI PRIMITA PEQUEÑA- grito emmett poniendose en pie

-vale, ya esta no, nos reiremos mas ¿por cierto cual fue el castigo por perder la apuesta Bells?- pregunto mi hermanita, a emmett se le ensacharon los ojos y se puso rojo tan grave era

-jajajaja lo siento Alice le prometi que eso nunca lo contariamos y yo cumplo mis promesas bueno que tal si mejor jugasmos a lago que a mi me gusta mucho- dijo Bells

-¿que juego? –le dije todo lo que ella propusiera me pareceria manifico

-al billar-strip –dijo con tono inocente santa ¡mierda! Le iban los juegos peligrosos

_¡que noche seria esta noche!..._

**B&E HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP**

**JAJAJA ESPERO QUE OS AYA GUSTADO ESTE CAP Y SIENTO LA DEMORA**

**POR CIERTO TAMBIEN EH PUESTO UN NUEVO CAP DE "ROSA NEGRA" ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEIS**

**Y COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS**

**MORDIDAS**

**K**


	4. ¡¡TENSION SEXUAL NO RESUELTA!

**Declaración**: los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a S.M, pero la historia es total y absolutamente mía

**Advertencia**: vocabulario soez y contenido sexual

Es**te** ca**pí**tu**lo** va **de**di**ca**do a t**od**as **aq**u**el**la**s p**e**rs**o**na**s q**ue** l**ee**n mi **h**is**to**ri**a,** s**ie**n**to** no **ha**ber a**ct**u**al**iz**ad**o a**nt**es, p**er**o me **ha**bía q**ue**da**do** un p**oc**o a**ta**sc**ad**a p**er**o y**a e**st**á s**ol**uc**io**na**do, **os** lo **pr**o**me**to, **ah**or**a s**i**n má**s **pr**e**ám**b**ul**os **el** n**ue**vo c**ap**, es**pe**ro **me**re**cer** vu**es**tr**os** R**ev**ie**ws**

**P.D**: información al final del capitulo please leerla

**¡Vamos allá!... **

**¡TENSION SEXUAL NO RESUELTA! **

**EDWARD POV**

Había días en que me pregunta ¿Por qué Emmett es mi mejor amigo? Y tenia siempre la misma respuesta_ ¡no tengo ni puta idea!_ Por culpa de es ¡Maldito bastardo! Ahora estoy en mi habitación con mi muy dolorosa polla entre las manos, dándome un poco de amor propio ¡Ja! Pero claro

En vez de estar aquí con mi mano jugando al solitario, podría estar jugado al Strip-Billar con Bella mi Diosa del Olimpo ¡Pero no! Aquí estoy dándole consuelo a mi amiguito con mi mano diestra, todavía recuerdo sus estúpidas palabras antes de salir del salón de mi casa seguido por Mi diosa y rapunsel "Yo paso de jugar con mis primos son unos traposos" enserio dijo eso ¡Sí! Lo dijo ¡Maldito! …Agg…

Probablemente perdí la única oportunidad de ver a esa mujer desnuda

Bella se está empezando a convertir en un serio problema para mi ¡Ja! Y eso que solo lleva en mi vida un solo día, pero que día

Ha besado a el idiota de Emmett, a Rose y casi besa a mi hermana, sagrada sea la hora que Rose decidió intervenir y parar esa locura, aunque no se qué me dice que Rose no intervino simplemente por que estuviera cansada de ver o participar de besos entre mujeres por un día de la forma que chillo cuando mi hermana le pidió a Bella que la besar, sonaba mas bien como si estuviera celosa de que Bella besara a alguien ¡Umm! Eso sería bastante preocupante ¿sería capaz Bella de quedarse con Rose y dejar a su primo sin novia ¡otra vez!

Me quede dormido pensando en lo todo lo que había pasado en un solo día, desde la llegada de los Swan…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…Dios…. Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza terrible, si no tuviera testigos de que Ayer pase toda la tarde y la mayor parte de la noche con mis amigos y ahora con los nuevos del grupo los Swan, pensaría que me había ido de fiesta con Lindsay Lohan y me había puesto hasta las cejas de alcohol …agg…

Me pare de la cama y me fui directamente al baño, tal vez una ducha me quitara el Jodido dolor de cabeza, después de media hora Salí como nuevo no me dolía nada, pero si estaba bastante ansioso y cachondo, como seria el día de hoy

Antes de irme di una afectivo y relájate ¡Buen día! a mi amiguito que solo por haber pensado en ella se había puesto activo, pero no creáis que soy un maldito pervertido, masturbase no está mal, pero follado se conoce gente y así pensaba conoce a Bellita follandomela como un puto animal en celo…

**.**

**.**

Ya estaba aparcando en el instituto y aquí bien la pregunta del millón ¿Por qué mierda, mis padre tu vieron que tuvieron que tener gemelos? Tener a Alice todo el camino al instituto hablando de lo. Fabulosos que son los primos de Emmett en especial Bella que muy pronto seria su cuñadita porque ella se iba a casar y tener Bla, Bla, Bla con el idiota de rapunsel, me hacia enfermar, apenas aparque Salí de coche de un salto como si mi culo estuviera en llamas, no soportaba ni un minuto más de él monologo de mi hermanita ..Agg..

-¡Ey! Bueno días chicos –salude a mis amigos que estaba junto al Jepp de Emmett

-Edd, enana ¡Buenos días! –no contesto Emmett con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, el sabia que Alice odiaba que se metiera con su estatura

-¡Maldito oso de las cavernas! –le espeto Alice roja de la ira, cuando Emmett iba a replicar los Swan entraron en el aparcamiento a la misma o mas velocidad de la que había hecho ayer ..Mierda… esta mujer me mataría de un infarto un día de estos ¿por qué siempre tenía que aparcar cerca a mi coche? ¡Joder! El problema no era que aparcara junto a mí, el problema era que aparca a una velocidad bastante considerable

Deje mis divagaciones, cuando Mi Diosa bajo de su Ferrari ¡Joder! Edd junior por favor, no ¡Mierda! Piensa en Emmett con un tanga asiendo un baile erótico

¡Ahhhh que asco!

Igual que ayer todo el aparcamiento se quedo en silencio esperando que ellos se movieran, parecía que estuviéramos en la mitad de una película de acción donde la chica guapa, hace su aparición y todo pasa a ser a cámara lenta

Bella traía puesto unos Jeans azules rotos que dejaba a la vista pequeñas partes de sus piernas, una camisa negra ceñida al cuerpo con un muy generoso escote, una chaqueta roja pasión que iba a juego con sus tacones de más de 15cm, solo podía imaginar tenerla desnuda solo vistiendo eso tacones, mientras su culito está sentado en la mesa del profesor de literatura ¡Que me cae mal y quiero bautizar su escritorio! solo estamos los dos en el aula y yo con unas ansias impresionantes me quito las ropa y me acerco a ella a paso felino asechando mi presa me situó entre sus piernas y mi dolorosa y ahora feliz polla, roza sus caliente y húmedo coñito tomo impulso y la pen…

-¡Buenos días! Anthony –la dulce y caliente voz de mi ángel/Diosa me sacaron de mis pervertidos y caliente pensamientos, donde los dos éramos los perfectos protagonistas de cualquier director de cine porno

-Bueno días Bella ¿Cómo pasaste tu primera noche en Forks? –le dije acercándome a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla …agg... como quería comerme eso labios y otras cosas

-¡umm! Un poco caluroso, pero nada que una ducha de agua fría, no allá podido solucionar –me contesto y gracias a eso Edd junior empezó a sufrir dentro de mis pantalones por mi cabeza solo pasaba una imagen Bella+ baño+ agua= un Edward Jodidamente cachondo y falto de sexo

Un momento…

-¿Caluroso? –le pregunte enarcando una ceja Forks podía ser todo menos caluroso -¿Pero si en este pueblo el 99% de año llueve? ¿Cómo podías tener calor? –le dije ahora ya todos mis amigos están pendientes de la conversación, ya que era muy raro que alguien dijese tal extrañeza

-¿Quién te dijo a ti que yo tenía calor, por el clima? –me dijo entonces como mas podía tener calor… ¡ah! Oh por dios Mierda, maldita arpía ¿es que se ha propuesto? Tenerme cachondo todo el día -Bueno nos vemos en clase –dijo llenándose pero antes se detuvo a mi lado para susúrreme –Como hubiera deseado que ese calor me lo calmaras tu –dijo mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja y alejándose …ah… ¡No! Esta vez no te escapas, estaba decidido a tomarla del brazo y girarla para poder estrellar sus labios con los míos, pero tenía que aparecer Santa perra digo Santa Tanya a Joder

-¡No es más que una Zorra! ¿No sé por qué todos. la mira como si fuera una Diosa? ¡Maldita zorra! Eso es lo que es una Zorra ¿no lo crees Eddy? –solo podía maldecirla ¡Sí! Maldita mil veces maldita …agg…. pero como mierda fui capaz de cogerme a esta estúpida …agg… si no tuviera una tetas tan buenas la mandaría a la mierda

Si despedirme ni decir nada a nadie tome con brusquedad a Tanya del Brazo y la arrastre dentro del instituto hasta los baños, cuando entramos habían dos chicas de 1ero

-Fuera del puto Baño –le gruñí molesto, no necesite decir nada más y ellas ya estaba fuera me acerque y cerré la puerta del baño de mujeres con seguro

-¿Qué pasa Eddy? –me pregunto las estúpida de Tanya aunque hablaba calmada y juguetona mente en la cara se le veía que está muerta de miedo por mi comportamiento ya que ella bien sabia que cuando me portaba de esta manera no era nada bueno para ella

-¡Cállate! Puta y desnúdate –le dije necesitaba cojerme a alguien por la Maldita culpa de Isabella, desde ayer no había forma de hacer que mi polla dejara de estar erecta y me dolía Como el demonio ..Mierda… ni masturbándome lo había conseguido, cuando me corría solo tenía que contar 60 segundos para que volviera a su nueva posición erecta

-¿Qué te quites la ropa Maldita zorra? –le volví a gruñir al ver que solo estaba hay parada mirándome con arrogancia ..Mierda… ella sabía que necesitaba follar con urgencia y quería que le rogara

-¡No! Pídemelo con amabilidad –me dijo la muy puta burlonamente, bien ella lo ha querido

-Como quieras –le espete acercándome a ella

La arrincone contra la pared de azulejos del baño y empecé a arrancarle la ropa a tirones, empezó a forcejear inútilmente, no pensaba parar no hasta solucionar mi problema

Cuando le quite los dos pedazos de tela a la que ella llama ropa, me di cuenta que la muy zorra no llevaba ropa interior ¡Ja! Y luego me pide que la trate bien

La tome con fuera de la cadera y la subí a los lavacaras

Me baje los pantalones y los Bóxers de un tirón y me puse el condón y me acerque a ella dispuesto a Joderla viva

-¡Abre las piernas! Puta –le dije con voz ronca, estaba tan excitado que la voz me salía distorsionada

-¡Ábremelas tu! Cabron–me espeto ¡Ja! Había algo que yo sabia y ella ignoraba que yo lo supiera, le encantaba que la tratara como la zorra que es

La tome de las rodillas y le abrí las piernas con violencia y en un rápido movimiento la penetre, provocando que gritara de dolor y excitación

.

.

No sé si estuvimos follando horas o días, pero Tanya ya se había cansado decía que le dolía que yo era insaciable, pero es que no lo entendía YO no podía parar, mi polla no dejada de estar erecta cada vez que llegaba al orgasmo descansaba pero contados 60 segundos volvía a la vida, folle como nunca eh follado y todo era culpa de la Maldita de Isabella, follando con Tanya y no dejaba de pensar en ella en sus cuerpo, su cara, en su todo y a la vez nada …agg… mierda otra vez estoy duro

Me vestí, por que en el proceso Tanya había conseguido quitarme la ropa, saque mi móvil de mi chaqueta y mire la hora ¡Joder! Nos habíamos perdido tres horas de clase por estar follando

Me fui del baño dejando a tras a Tanya que solo gritaba como posesa que le había roto la ropa …Bah… que llame a uno de sus amantes para que le busque ropa y que se lo page chupándosela

Me dirijo a la clase de literatura, la cual compartía con mi hermana, así podría tener un descanso de Isabella, podía pedirle a mi hermana que me hablara de cualquier cosa ..Dios.. Sería capaz de escuchar hablar de la nueva temporada de CHANEL con tal de sacarme a Bella por unos segundos de la cabeza, pero cuando entre a el aula ¡Mierda! Hay esta ella sentada en la mesa donde yo me sentaba con sus pies puestos sobre mi silla ¿y Alice? Le di un recorrido rápido al aula y la encontré en una esquina hablando con rapunsel

Me dirigí a mi mesa la cual ahora estaba ocupada por Mi diosa y la perra culpable de mi nueva tensión sexual no resuelta

Me aclare la garganta para que notara mi presencia, porque al parecer está en las nueves

-¡Oh! Hola de nuevo Tony ¿te importa si desde hoy soy tu nueva compañera de asiento? -¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo? ..oh… ¡No! Y ahora como voy a lograr que mi polla no muera de exceso de semen. Si mi Maldita fantasía se va a sentar junto a mí

-¡No! Claro que no me importa –le dije sentándome, ya que había quitado sus pies de mi silla pero seguía sentada en mi mesa, lo que dejaba mi cara frente a sus piernas ahora cruzadas y la muy Zorra al parecer se percato de que estaba un poco tenso y abrió sus piernas poniéndolas a cada lado de la silla donde estaba sentado, dejándome una posición bastante buena para poder divertirme de lo lindo con su coñito ..agg… las manos me picaba

-¿Qué tanto miras Anthony? –me dijo con voz sexy mientras con una de sus manos se rozaba fugazmente su coño delante de mi ¡A la Mierda! Mi cuerpo empezó a trabajar por sí solo, no importaba que estuviéramos en un salón lleno de personas, mi mano izquierda se levanto dirección al delicioso y palpable coño de Bella, iba atacarla y Edd Junior estaba eufórico

-Señorita Swan le importa, bajarse de la mesa del Señor Cullen -¡ah! ¡Maldito profesor de literatura!

Bella se bajo y yo deje caer mi mano, se sentó a mi lado y la clase dio comienzo

Yo solo maquinaba un plan para llevarme a Bella y follarmela hasta el cansancio, sin que nadie nos interrumpiera

-Bueno, tenéis 5 minutos para escribir una pequeña oración donde explique algo que soles hacer en las mañana –dijo Platt el viejo este ya no sabía que ponernos a hacer, para poder librarse de hablarnos ¿y qué mierda? Escribo yo ahora si lo único que hice toda la mañana sin contar lo de la ducha y tener que vestirme fue masturbarme

Estuve pensando los 5 minutos completo pero no encontré nada, donde la palabra masturbar no estuviera o bien al principio o al final de la oración

-Bueno, ya se acabo el tiempo, Señorita Swan por que no nos lee su pequeña redacción de lo algo de lo que haya hecho esta mañana –le dijo Platt a Bella

-Bueno, espero que le guste –dijo aclarándose la garganta y paciéndose en pie para leer - 27 centímetros de placer, recorrió mi boca un liquido blanco y espumoso, y al salir sus suaves pelos acarician tu lengua... que delicioso es cepillarse los dientes–todos estábamos con los ojos abierto como plato y el pobre de Platt parecía que se iba a desmayar

Una gran carcajada nos saco de nuestro asombro Jasper estaba en el suelo riendo como loco y lo tuve que admitir era lo más gracioso que había escuchado en mi vida

No puede contenerme más y me puse a reír y detrás de mí, rieron Alice y Bella

-SWAN Y CULLEN FUERA DE MI CLASE, LOS CUATRO AHORA- nos grito el profesor y para ser sinceros me dio igual que me sacara de clase

**.**

**.**

Ya en la dirección Alice, Bella, Jazz y yo escuchando a nuestro director darnos una charla sobre las bromitas pesada, no dejo ir después de 1 hora y 37 min de lo que está bien y lo que está mal, nos dejo ir

Ya por los pasillo rumbo a la cafetería tome a Bella del brazo y la estrelle contra un casillero, mi hermana y Jasper iban tan metidos en sus burbuja que ni nos prestaron atención

Me acerque peligrosamente a sus carnosos labios, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo para aprisionarla a un mas contra el casillero

-Que te parece si bautizamos el escritorio de Platt –hable sobre sus labios ¡Sí! Solo un poco mas y la estaría besando

-Y a que estamos esperando-la tome de la mano y la arrastre a nuestra sesión de sexo salvaje

**Hasta el próximo Cap. E&B…**

**JaJaJaJa se que me estaréis odiando y lo siento pero prometo no tardar más, actualizare más seguido ahora que mi inspiración ha vuelto a mí**

**¿Qué pasar? ¿Podrá nuestro Eddy por fin liberase de ese gran problema?**

**Como os habréis dado cuantas Bella es un poco Zorra y Edd es un león con piel de cordero JaJaJa**

**Espero que os allá gustado**

**..Jodidamente gracias por leerme..**

**Quiero deciros que tengo nueva historia se llama "MI DULCE PERDICION" esta historia habla de que pasa con la vida de Bella Swan, después de que Edward la abandona, 6 años después se vuelve a encontrar pero todo es distinto una Bella arpía, egocéntrica y arrogante, un Edward pervertido y caliente ¡umm! ¿Qué pasara? Todo esto está basado en el abandono de Luna Nueva**

**Espero que os guste**

**Y recordar Jodidamente os quiero, gracias por leerme**

**Espero merecer vuestros Reviews JaJaJa ¿os gusto o no mi cap nuevo?**

**Bye Katiuska Swan**

**Siento los fallos de ortografía**

**Agradecimientos y aclaraciones:**

**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen**: gracias por leerme y si Bella es un poco zorra, pero nuestro Edward no se queda atrás, como puedes leer en este capítulo es un poco cabroncete JiJiJiJi Espero que te haya gustado el cap nuevo y gracias por tus Reviews

**natycullen98:** JaJa si la Jodida es bastante mala y un poco perra, pero con los cap te darás cuenta que es así por un problema que tubo, bueno gracias por tus Reviews y por leerme

**Katy:** JaJaJa por leerme y no es que tenga mala ortografía si no contamos los signos de puntuación claro está, pero es que a veces escribo demasiado rápido y luego no me siento a leerlo para corregirlo pero ya eh podido releer mi capitulo antes de colgarlo espero que te guste tu gemela perdida Katty

**kitigirl****:** JaJa gracias por leerme y tratare de actualizar más seguido, siento haber demorado tanto espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo

**Leila Cullen Masen**: JaJaJa ahora no te puedo decir de que conocen a Heidi pero más adelante lo contare y si la historia de Jane pobre mujer y que cabrona es Bella ..Ay.. Qué pena pera ya saben lo que dicen el karma siempre esta hay ¿Qué pasara? ¡Umm! Jaja espero que te guste mi nuevo cap y gracias por tus Reviews

**Oevix Olem**: Hola amiga que de tiempo sin saber de ti. Gracias por leerme amiga y respecto a Heidi no ye lo puedo decir pero pronto lo sabrás Ja gracias por tus Reviews

**perl rose swan**: JaJaJa gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews y siento la demora y lo de Heidi no te lo puedo decir pero en el cap que bien habrá muchas sorpresas JiJiJi espero que te guste mi nuevo cap

**Zoe Hallow****:** gracias por tu entusiasmo y por tus Reviews JaJa y siento no haber actualizado pronto pero prometo actualizar pronto, espero que te allá gustado mi nuevo capitulo

**aliix-cullen**: gracias por leerme y siento haber demorado tanto y prometo que actualizare con más frecuencia y gracias por tus Reviews

**LoreCullenVulturi**: siento haber demorado tanto y gracias por tus Reviews y gracias por leerme espero que te guste mi nuevo cap

**yukii yunna**: jajaj Gracias por leerme y lo de Heidi ya te lo contare en uno capítulos más y Isabella no es lesbiana pero de que le gusta la carne y el pescado le gustan JaJaJa

**Nena Cullen 26:** Gracias por leerme y siento la demora muchas, muchas gracias por tus Reviews espero que te guste mi cap nuevo

**Flopi:** nena gracias por leerme y siento la demora se me había ido de fuga mi creatividad pero ya está de vuelta, gracias por tus Reviews y espero que te guste el cap nuevo ç

**alice jimenez:** gracias por tus Reviews y por leerme y si esta ya cansada de la Bella modosita y el Jasper sentimental ¡Que viva! la rebeldía espero que te guste mi nuevo cap

**Kirtash:** Gracias por leerme y encima todas mis historias ¡WoO! Siento haber demorado tanto pero juro por Bob Esponja que no volveré a tardar tanto


	5. ¡¡3STO 3S LA GU3RRA! MALDITA P3RRA

**Declaración**: los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a S.M, pero la historia es total y absolutamente mía

**Advertencia**: vocabulario soez y contenido sexual

Es**te** ca**pí**tu**lo** va **de**di**ca**do a t**od**as **aq**u**el**la**s p**e**rs**o**na**s q**ue** l**ee**n mi **h**is**to**ri**a,** s**ie**n**to** no **ha**ber a**ct**u**al**iz**ad**o a**nt**es, **ah**or**a s**i**n má**s **pr**e**ám**b**ul**os **el** n**ue**vo C**ap.**

Es**pe**ro **me**re**cer** vu**es**tr**os** R**ev**ie**ws**

**P.D**: información al final del capítulo please leerla

**N/T: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE ALTO CONTENIDO DE VOCABULARIO SOEZ Y FUERTE CONTENIDO SEXUAL ¡YO CUMPLO CON DECIRLO! **

**¡Vamos allá!... **

_**¡CON UÑAS Y DIENTES, COMO LAS MEJORES GATAS!**_

_**¡ESTO ES LA GUERRA, MALDITA PERRA!**_

**EDWARD POV **

**L**os labios me picaban quería besarla…

-Por favor Isabella, quiero besarte –le dije entre jadeos, al sentir como sus labios mordían y chupaban mi cuello, mientras mis manos, con una vives avariciosas recorría su delicado cuerpo

-Todo a su tiempo Anthony, todo a su tiempo –me susurro mordiéndome la oreja

La tome de la cadera y la senté en el escritorio del profesor, no sin antes cerciorarme de que la puerta está cerrada con llave, no quería que entrara alguien cuando estuviéramos en plena faena

-Bien Isabella, al fin tengo donde quería –le dije mientras me posicionaba entre sus pierna y presionaba su sexo con el mío, haciéndonos gemir ante la sensación

Pose mis labios sobre sus delicado y lizo cuello de cisne, mordí, chupe y succione a mi antojo, con rapidez le quite la ceñida blusa que llevaba puesta, dejando ante mí la gloriosa vista de sus senos ¡oh! No llevaba sujetador

-Eres una niña, muy mala Isabella –le dije y con una de mis manos apreté con fuerza uno de sus cremosos senos, era tan suave

-¡Umm! Si muy mala, ¡Ah! Deberías castigarme ¡Umm! –me dijo mientras se retorcía sobre el escritorio a causa de mis caricia

-Muy pero muy mala, y sabes que le hago yo a las chicas malas como ¡Tu! –le dije dejando sus pechos para tomar su cabello en un puño y tirar del hacia atrás con fuerza

-¡Oh! Si me gusta, ser domada ¡Umm! Y qué hace usted con las chicas malas, amo –me dijo la muy perra, mientras pasaba su mano por mi dolorosas erección sacándome un gruñido ante la sensación

Le tire con fuerza del cabello, provocando que se bajara del escritorio y quedara de pie junto a mí ¡Si le juntaba ser dominada! Iba a saber que era tener un amo como Edward Anthony Cullen

-Arrodíllate –le dije con brusquedad mientras le soltaba el pelo, con rudeza –que te arrodilles, maldita Zorra –le ladre al ver que no se movía y solo me miraba con los ojos oscurecidos por la excitación

A la segunda orden me hizo caso sin chistar

Verla arrodilla era una imagen Jodidamente erótica, sentí como mi amiguito saltaba de emoción

-Desnúdame –le ordene, lentamente me quito los pantalones, junto con los Bóxers dejando a mi amiguito, completamente erecto, en liberación –Ves algo que te guste, Zorra –le dije al ver como se relamía los labios al ver a mi amiguito darle una gran bienvenida

-Sí, amo –me contesto la muy Zorra, pasando su lengua por la puta de mi amiguito asiendo que gruñera con fuerza, al sentir el éxtasis recorrer mis venas -¿Pasa algo malo, amo? –me pregunto la muy Zorra, con voz inocente

-Chúpame la Maldita Polla, Zorra –le ladre tomando su cabello, con fuerza y acercándola a mi amiguito

¡Oh! Si vi como abrió su linda y pequeña boquita, para meterse a mi amiguito ¡Alguna vez es dicho que la vida no es justa! ¡Ni benevolente conmigo!

-Ni se te ocurra contestar –le ladre al ver que tenia la intención de alejarse para contestar el maldito, móvil (celular)

La volví a tomar del cabello para atraer la a mí, me importaba una mierda si el instituto estaba en llama, si los extraterrestre estaba invadiendo el mundo o si Bob esponja al fin había reconocido que se estaba tirando a Patricio

¡Yo! Quería es Isabella, me chupara la polla y lo iba a hacer, fuera como fuera

¡Pero lo dicho! Yo tuve que haber sido, nazi en mi otra vida porque si no es así, no entiendo ¿Por qué? Me pasan estas cosas a mí

Me aleje de Isabella y me agache para tomar mi móvil que estaba en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón

**_ ¿QUE?** –ladre a quien fuera que se osaba a interrumpir, una magnifica sesión de sexo oral. Patrocinado por mi Diosa, personal

**_JaJaJaJa Emmett, paga, Jazz tenía razón JaJaJa **_ ¿Alice? …Ahh…

**_De que mierda estás hablando Enana del demonio** _le gruñí las palabras, me había llamado para decir que Emmett había perdido una apuesta …Ahh…

**_Que JaJaJa Emmett, dijo que Bella no cogía el móvil porque estaría en el baño o algo así y Jazz dijo que no lo cogía porque estaría Follando contigo y por la forma que me estas ladrando al teléfono, mi llamada te ha interrumpido una sesión de sexo salvaje y sin compromiso y apuesto todos mis dotes de pitonisa que ahora mismo estas con Isabella JaJa** _ Alguna vez habéis visto a rudolf ¡sí! el reno de la nariz roja el de navidad ¡Coño! Ese, pues ahora mismo creo que mi cara, le gana en rojo a la nariz de ese estúpido reno

Isabella mi me miraba con las cejas arqueadas, al percatarse de mi vergüenza, iba a contestarle cuando mi cabeza hizo Clip…

**_Me habéis llamando solo para, saber quien ganaba la Maldita apuesta **_grite a toda voz a la Maldita de mi hermana, ahora no estaba rojo de la vergüenza ahora lo estaba pero de la rabia, habían suspendido una sesión de sexo desenfrenado por una maldita apuesta, ¿Qué mierda tienes los MacCarthy's en la cabeza? Y ahora también se une al club _Jodamos a Edward_, mi adorada hermanita (Nótese como escupo sarcasmo) ..Agg…

**_ ¡UHY! Lo dicho a ti, le sexo te pone más gruño que de costumbre** _me dijo con tono falsamente preocupado

**_Alice** _gruñí, estaba perdiendo la paciencia, solo quería salir corriendo, hacia la cafetería y matar a mí hermana, al estúpido de Emmett y a maldito de Rapunsel* (Jasper)

**_ Cullen deja de Follar con mi hermana y dile a Isabella que la necesito en la cafetería ¡Ya! **_me gruño Jasper al otro lado de la línea antes de cortar la comunicación dejándome con el teléfono en la oreja y con el labio inferior palpitándome de la rabia

-¿Qué pasa? –me pregunto Isabella, que ya se había vuelto a poner la blusa y se está arreglando el cabello dando por terminada nuestra sesión se sexo, frustrado

-Tu hermano dice que te necesita en la cafetería, Ya –le dije con los dientes apretados tratando de hacer que mi labio dejara de palpitar por la rabia

-¡Umm! Qué raro, no suele, interrumpir mis sesiones de sexo, debe de ser importante lo que tiene que decirme, bueno te espero fuera, resuelve tu problemita y vístete –me dijo mientras se iba dejándome, rabioso, frustrado y con ganas de Follarmela

Frustrado, me senté en una de la mesas de aula y me dispuse a liberar la tensión acumulada en mi amiguito, después de un buen 5 contra 1* (masturbarse) me vestí y Salí

Isabella, me estaba esperando recargada en la pared con una gran sonrisa en la cara

-No has tardado mucho, al parecer estaba muy necesitado tu amiguito –me dijo con burla

-Cállate –le dije mientras iniciaba la marcha hacia la cafetería

**.**

**.**

-Te apetece que hoy, vayamos a tomarnos un café a Port Angeles –le pregunte, ya que no quería que pensara que solo quería sexo con ella.

Yo quería conocerla y quién sabe, hacerla mi novia, estos dos días me había sentido muy bien a su lado, ella era como las mujeres que siempre me habían gustado, es decidida, graciosas, independiente y de eso me di cuenta al ver como se enojaba cuando su hermano ayer cuando había intentado pagarle la comida en la cafetería, también me gusta, su rebeldía, su sensualidad, que a la vez su comportamiento de Zorra experimentada, era una mujer de esas con la que quieres estar el resto de tu vida, porque solo se comporta como una Zorra contigo ..Bueno el caso era que en solo dos días de conocerla.. Quería saber más y más de ella

-Claro por qué no, también podemos pasarnos por el museo, creo que están haciendo una representación de Hamlet y es mi libro favorito ¿claro si te parece bien? –me dijo dejándome fascinado, a ella también le gustaba leer y era fan de Hamlet, el cual también era mi libro favorito

-Claro me encantaría, Hamlet también en mi libro favorito y seria una placer poder tener a una hermosa, mujer como tú para poder discutirlo –le dije tomando su mano derecha y dándole un besos en la palma de esta

-El placer será todo mío, mi preciado caballero –me dijo guiñándome un ojo para desaparecer por las puertas de la cafetería dejándome con una sonrisa de Idiota en la cara

Era una mujer excepcional y va a ser mía… _Para siempre_

Sacudí mi cabeza guardado mi último comentario mental ¿Para siempre? De donde me había salido eso ..Bah.. Ya tendré tiempo de averiguarlo

Cuando entre a la cafetería me quede helado, al igual que el resto, bueno sin contar con los McCarthy, con mi hermana y Rose que intentaba no morirse de la risa, bueno esta ultima estaba más bien matando con la mirada a la despampánate rubia que tenia a Mi Isabella sentada en su regazo, mientras le daba un Besos voraz, que a cualquiera hubiera dejado sin respiración

¡Maldita arpía! Me dice que quiere salir conmigo, mientras se besa con ¡Una Mujer! Enfrente de mis narices enfrente de todo el Instituto, vale lo del beso con Rose lo había pasado por alto, porque ayer no habíamos quedado en nada, pero hoy casi había Follado conmigo en el aula de Biología y luego había quedado conmigo para salir a Port Angeles en la tarde, entonces porque ahora se estaba Besando con esa rubia a la cual no había visto en mi vida y estaba 100% seguro de que no estudiaba aquí

Me acerque a paso firme a la mesa, con la mirada clavada en Isabella y la rubia que se seguían besando, como si la vida le dependiera de ello, estaba rabioso, la Maldita de Isabella, quería que me ilusionara con ella para luego dejarme ¡No! Esta maldita no sabe con quién se ha metido, soy Cullen y conmigo nadie juega

-¿Qué Mierda pasa aquí? –dije en voz alta, provocando que la maldita rubia soltara a Mi Bella de sus garras

-¡oh! Eddy permíteme presentarte a Jane, _la novia_ de mi querida primita Isabella - ¿Jane? Ese nombre me suena ¡Jane! ¡Joder! La francesa de la apuesta ¿pero qué mierda hace aquí en Estados Unidos?

-Encantada –me dijo estirándome su largo y delicado brazo para estrechar mi mano, su acento la delataba, era un perfecto francés, con palabras en ingles, realmente exquisito

Cuando me miro a los ojos olvide toda la rabia era una mujer hermosa, con voz suculenta y piel suave ..No me importaría en lo mas mínimo compartir a Mi Isabella con ella…

-Igualmente, Soy Edward –le dije dándole un beso en la palma de la mano y hablándole con mi voz aterciopelada, bien sabia que ese timbre de vos causaba estragos en las mujeres

Me deleite viendo como se estremecía a mi tacto y a mi voz

-Bueno ya que todas las presentaciones están hechas, porque no me dices que te trae por estos lares querida cuñadita, no estás un poco lejos de Europa –le pregunto Jasper, mientras miraba con malicia a su hermana que tenía la mandíbula apretada con tal fuerza que parecía que en cualquier momento se la desencajaría

-¡Oh! Jazz ya sabes el _amour_, primero me mude a Italia, pero cuando llegue a vuestro internado me digiero que os habíais ido, así que moví unas cuantas influencias para saber donde estabais y aquí estoy, es que estos 4 meses sin mi Bella, han sido una tortura, no sabes cuando la eh extrañado, tú me has extrañado_ amour_ –dijo lo último en un perfecto francés mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello de Isabella, a la cual se le abría y cerraba el ojo izquierdo de una forma frenética ¿Qué le pasaba?

Me acerque a Jasper para poder hablar en voz baja y que nadie me escuchara

-¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana en el ojo? –le pregunte un poco preocupado, ya que su mirada ahora era maniática, parecía una sicópata recién escapada del manicomio

-Es un tik, le pasa cuando está muy enfadada o frustrada y obviamente ahora está enfadada y frustrada –me dijo intentado contener la carcajada y hay recordé la apuesta a Isabella no le gustaba Jane, había salido con ella para ganarle a Emmett y ahora con Jane aquí, todo se le complicaba ¡Oh! Mierda todo se nos había complicaba, no podía salir con ella mientras fuera novia de Jane

El almuerzo paso entre Besos por parte de una muy feliz Jane y una Isabella con tik's nerviosos, unos amigos con ganas de morirse de la risa, una Rose celosa, aunque no sabía si celaba a Emmett de su Ex o a Isabella de su novia, ya que la pobre quedo un poco tocada con el beso que le dio Isabella ayer y yo bueno solo lo veía todo rojo, al darme cuenta de que ahora gracias a Jane las cosas se me complicarían más de lo debido, respecto a Isabella

Cuando nos íbamos a nuestra última clase Jane dijo que nos alcanzaba luego que tenía que ir a recoger unos papeles

Por lo que yo aproveche y acorrale a Isabella contra los casilleros, presione mi cuerpo al suyo y puse mis labios a la altura de su cuello

-Te espero hoy a las 6 en el sendero que queda cerca de la casa del Jefe Swan, cuando logres liberarte de Jane, te estaré esperando, para que salgamos a Port Angeles y pueda descargar toda esa frustración en mi como mejor te parezca –le dije dándole un húmedo beso en el cuello, para liberarla de mi, pude ver como sus ojos se había oscureció por el deseo, se paso la lengua por los labios y me dio un húmedo beso debajo de la barbilla antes de decirme con voz sexi

- Muero por desahogarme contigo –se dio la vuelta dejándome parado en la mitad del pasillo, deshabitado con una gran erección

Estaba pensado en cosas triste para poder calamar a mi amiguito, cuando una voz cerca a mi oído me sobre salto

-Piensas que tu podrás quitármela –me dijo Jane, agarrando un puñado de mi cabello con fuerza, haciendo que mi cabeza se tirara hacia atrás para mirarla a los ojos

-No sé de qué me hablas –le dije intentado soltarme de su agarre, no quería hacerlo con brusquedad y ella era una mujer y yo estaba educado para respetarlas ..Bueno con notables excepciones…

-¡Cállate! Nadie y escúchame bien, Maldito cobrizo nadie me quita lo que es mío, esto es la guerra ¡Maldita Perra! –me dijo pasando la punta de su lengua por mi labio inferior y soltándome el cabello con rudeza y mirándome con depresión antes de darse la vuelta eh irse dejándome en Shock en la mitad del pasillo

¡Una mujer acababa de declararme la guerra!

Estoy iba a hacer una pelea con uñas y dientes como las mejores gatas…

Si eso era lo que quería, Mi querida Jane eso iba a tener… esto sería una lucha a muerte por Isabella y ¡YO! Nunca pierdo

**Hasta el próximo capítulo…**

**¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews!**

_¡Ey! Si podéis crucificarme ¡soy una perra! Me eh tardado una vida y no tengo escusa porque ya sabía cómo iba hacer el capitulo, pero como no sabía cómo iniciarlo, así que no lo había empezado a escribir, pero aquí estoy desde pues de casi un mes, bueno espero que lo disfrutéis, amores Besos húmedos departe de EDWARD-CALIENTE-CULLEN jajaja ¿Bueno como estarán las cosas ahora que nuestra querida Jane, entra en el juego? ¡Pobre Eddy! Jajajaja_

_Hey atención tengo nuevas historias: _

_**CHUPAME UN PIE: **__una Isabella, rebelde y dominante y un Edward friki y tímido, Radet M es una mini historia de un capitulo ___

_**MI ANG3L CAIDO:**__ Isabella el ángel de la muerte es exiliando del cielo, por haber matado a unos vampiros, para que la pueda volver a admitir en el cielo, le ponen como misión proteger a los Cullen de los Vulturi, los cuales están planeando destruirlo ¿Cómo hará Isabella para proteger a los Cullen si ella odia a los vampiros? ¿y qué pasa cuando te enamoras de un vampiro y cada vez que lo vea recuerde el por qué de su odio hacia esa especie? ¿Podrá Isabella olvidar y ser feliz? ¿Oh en cambión matara a los Cullen y a los vulturi, por rencor y ser un ángel caído? Amor u odio y rencor ¿Quién ganara el corazón de nuestro ángel de la muerte? El amor hacia nuestro vampiro Edward Cullen o su odio hacia su especie_

**MI DULCE PERDICION: **_esta historia habla de que pasa con la vida de Bella Swan, después de que Edward la abandona, 6 años después se vuelve a encontrar pero todo es distinto una Bella arpía, egocéntrica, arrogante y francotiradora de los S.W.A.T, un Edward pervertido y caliente ¡umm! ¿Qué pasara? Todo esto está basado en el abandono de Luna Nueva_

**¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews!**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Katty**

**Jodidamente os quiero**

**Agradecimientos y aclaraciones:**

**claudia cullen xD: **_Jajaja hola y Bienvenida espero que hayas disfrutada el capitulo nuevo y sobre la actitud de Isabella bueno no sé qué decirte un día estaba en un parque bien pasar la vida de los cangrejos y me llego la idea de una Isabella distinta, bueno el caso da igual si en todas mis historias Isabella es algo diferente jajaja bueno sin más que decirte te dejo con un gran abrazo estilo Emmett y unos Besos estilo Edward – Caliente Cullen. Besos y __Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews, espero que disfrutes de este capitulo_

**aliix-cullen****:** _¡Hi! Si mi Edward y mi Isabella son todo un caso ajajaja espero que disfrutaras el capitulo y puedes crucificarme por la demora lo único que puedo decirte es que lo siento : 9 si soy patética, bueno si nada más que contarte te dejo besos y Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews, espero que disfrutes de este capitulo_

**Mapi Hale: **_Jajajaj lo del cepillo de dientes estuvo de muerte, pobre de aquel que tenga que dar clases a Isabella jajaja bueno espero que hayas disfrutado del nuevo capítulo. Besos y __Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews, espero que disfrutes de este capitulo_

**Sister vampire Cullen: **_Bienvenida y muchas gracias jajaja a mí también me gusta este Eddy caliente jajaja ¡ay! Ya quisiera uno así para mi sola jajaja, bueno para eso tengo la imaginación ¡Umm! Agg mierda la he dejado volar mucho jajaja bueno si nada más que decirte te dejo deseándote muchos Besos húmedos estilo Edward-Caliente-Cullen. __Besos y __Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews, espero que disfrutes de este capitulo_

**Karla-Cullen-hale:** _Bienvenida Karla, espero que disfrutes de este capítulo nuevo y de corazón siento el retraso no tengo escusa, por eso apelo que perdones mi demora y sin más que decirte te dejo, Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews, espero que disfrutes de este capitulo_

**Lesly jailenne: **_¡Hi! Bienvenida gracias por leerme y tranquila mujer te va a dar una embolia, producida por la hiperactividad jajaja ¡yo! Nunca dejo una historia, así que para tu alivio y mi fascinación todas mis historias continúan, puede que tarde a veces pero es que suelo estar ocupada, jajaja bueno mil y una gracias por leerme y me encanta tu entusiasmo a la hora de escribirme Reviews, me encanta tus Reviews jajajajajaja bueno besos y Recuerda Jodidamente te quiero gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews y Bienvenida a el Club "yo quiero un Edward caliente para mi" _

**Genesis Gontier: **_Jajajaja oficialmente, puedes amarme, amour, porque aquí está la nueva actualización, amore gracias por leerme y Bienvenida a el Club 100% morimos por un Edward caliente jajajaja, bueno besos y Recuerda Jodidamente te quiero gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews _

**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen**: _Hola mujer saber que eres mi incondicional ¿lo sabes? Eres la lectora que encuentro en todas mis historias y sabes algo __**¡eso me encanta!**__ espero que disfrutaras el capitulo y si este Eddy es un poco precoz se calienta con nada jajaja si más que decirte te dejo besos y Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews, espero que disfrutes de este capitulo_

**natycullen98:** _Besos y __Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews, espero que disfrutes de este capitulo_

**Katy:** _Besos y __Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews, espero que disfrutes de este capitulo_

**kitigirl****:** _Besos y __Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews, espero que disfrutes de este capítulo ¡Hi! Gracias me encanta que te guste como escribo espero que disfrutaras el capitulo _

**yukii yunna:** _Jajajaja lo que paso con Heidi te lo contare conforme avance la historia espero que hallas disfrutado este capítulo. __Besos y __Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews, espero que disfrutes de este capitulo_

**Leila Cullen Masen**: _Besos y __Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews, espero que disfrutes de este capítulo jajaja espero que te haya gustado la aparición de Jane en escena jajaja ahora con Jane las cosas se complican para Eddy jajaja _

**Oevix Olem**: _Besos y __Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews, espero que disfrutes de este capitulo_

**Perl rose Swan**: _Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews, espero que disfrutes de este capítulo ¡Hi! Jaja le pondrá las cosas fácil Jane a nuestro querido Eddy ¿? Jaja espero que te haya gustado la aparición de Jane en escena jajaja _

**Zoe Hallow**_**:**__ jajaja gracias por entenderme, espero que disfrutaras el capitulo nuevo y espero que la demora allá valido la pena bueno sin más que agradecerte. Besos y Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews, espero que disfrutes de este capitulo_

**LoreCullenVulturi**: Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews, espero que disfrutes de este capitulo

**Nena Cullen 26:** Gracias por leerme y siento la demora muchas, muchas gracias por tus Reviews espero que te guste mi Cap. nuevo

**Flopi: **_jajaja ¿sabes que me encanta? Que me odies jajaja por que se que siempre estarás aquí para decirme lo que me odias por dejarte a medias siempre jajaja espero que te guste el capitulo nuevo y que me sigas odiando jajaja nos leemos pronto amore. _ _Besos y __Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews, espero que disfrutes de este capitulo_

**Camela: **_Bienvenida a mi historia jajaja voy a tener que desilusionarte a nuestro Eddy todavía le quedan muchas duchas frías y mucho 5 contra 1 antes de resolver su tensión sexual con Isabella jajajaja bueno Besos y __Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews, espero que disfrutes de este capitulo_

**Alice jimenez:** _Besos y __Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews, espero que disfrutes de este capitulo_

**Kirtash: **_ ¡Hi! Creo que no te tengo que responder a tus preguntas ¿no? Capítulos nuevos eh subido en todas menos en Rosa Negra que lo subiere dentro de pocos días, bueno puede que mañana, que lo empiezo a escribir, no suelo tardar más de una hora escribiendo un capitulo nuevo y de Rosa Negra ya se dé que va a ir el capitulo, así que mañana lo escribo y lo cuelgo, bueno y Eddy y Isabella ya ves mujer, los pobres quedaron Jodidos jajaja y lo del inter-colegiado todavía no lo eh decidido, si te dijo la verdad, espero que te guste el capitulo _

**nany87**_**:**__ ¡Hi! Gracias siempre te veo en mis historias con tus Reviews corto pero concisos expresando tu opinión sobre un capitulo nuevo, mil gracias por estar siempre aquí dando ánimos jajaja espero que disfrutaras el capitulo y si ninguna otra forma de darte las gracias me despido. __Besos y __Jodidamente gracias por leerme y por tus Reviews, espero que disfrutes de este capitulo_

**¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews!**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Katty**

**Jodidamente os quiero**


	6. TRUCOS SUCIOS

**ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS _ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS**

**Declaración**: los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a S.M, pero la historia es total y absolutamente mía

**Advertencia**: vocabulario soez y contenido sexual

Es**te** ca**pí**tu**lo** va **de**di**ca**do a t**od**as **aq**u**el**la**s p**e**rs**o**na**s q**ue** l**ee**n mi **h**is**to**ri**a,** s**ie**n**to** no **ha**ber a**ct**u**al**iz**ad**o a**nt**es, **ah**or**a s**i**n má**s **pr**e**ám**b**ul**os **el** n**ue**vo C**ap.**

Es**pe**ro **me**re**cer** vu**es**tr**os** R**ev**ie**ws**

_**TRUCOS SUCIOS**_

**EDWARD POV**

¿Qué porque yo Edward Cullen. Estaba ahora mismo paseándome; por los pasillos del instituto como dios me trajo al mundo y con una erección monumental?

Todo lo que me había estado pasando este último mes tenia nombre y ¡No! No es Isabella, este demonio, es más peligro y malvado, ella es la reencarnación del mal, disfrazada de mujer angelical

_Jane _…. Solo pensar en su nombre, me provoco escalofríos….

Esa maldita francesa, demoniaca

**FLASH BACK**

_Sus muestras de cariño exageradas, como si quisiera marcar territorio, sus amenazas constantes y su maldita sonrisa de suficiencia, me tenía más que rabioso, creo que votaba espuma por la boca ¡y Todo!_

_Desde ya hace un mes que Jane había llegado a Forks, desde hace un mes me había amenazado y estaba cumpliendo su amenaza, siempre que me acercaba a Isabella, mas de la cuenta terminaba mal herido y humillado._

_Por su parte Jazz y Emmett solo se reían de mi desgracia, Alice me decía que luchara, como la buena perra que era, que no me dejara ganar de esa estúpida rubia con súper tetas _

_Y Rose o Rosalie era otro cantar, nunca había visto a Rosalie tan violenta cada vez que tenía la oportunidad agredía verbalmente a Jane, en un principio pensábamos que se comportaba así por que Jane fue novia de Emmett y estaba celosa, pero después de ver como Rosalie besaba a Bella, para Joder a Jane. Supe que nuestra querida Rose estaba celando a Bella, por suerte los únicos que sabíamos esto éramos… ¡Umm! Espera pienso ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé!... TODOS y cuando digo todos, es todos, hasta mis padres, que había presenciado, la armonía celestial que se respiraba (Nótese el sarcasmo) cuando Rose, estaba cerca a Jane, el caso era que todos lo sabíamos menos Emmett que seguía creyendo que Rose se comportaba como una perra, por el ¡Hay! Pobre Idiota _

_Cierto es que Rose ama a Emmett pero somos humanos, somos egoístas y avaricioso y Rose quería a Isabella para ella, aunque no le gustaran las mujeres, lo cual ya dudábamos _

_Hoy era un día un poco raro, desde que había llegado al instituto Jane me sonreía, de forma coqueta y ese no era su forma de ser conmigo, normalmente los saludos de Jane se resumían a un __** ¡Jodete!, ¡Maldito cobrizo!**__ o a un escueto __** ¡Perra!**__, pero hoy me había saludado con un beso cerca a los labios y con un __** ¡buenos días Edward, que Guapo, te ves hoy¡**__, y ¡Si! Lo admito, soy guapo y ella no tenía que recordármelo, pero se comportaba de una manera extraña. Y eso me olía a chamusquina *(mala)_

_Jasper que ahora se había vuelto un buen amigo, me había advertido que no me fiara, que Jane era como un arma de doble filo_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Iba caminado a mi clase cuando un avión de papel aterrizo junto a mis pies me gire para ver quién me lo había tirado y vi a Bella con Jane en los casilleros, mientras Jane sacaba una cosas, por lo que no había visto a Bella tirarme el avión y luego guiñarme un ojos de forma, Sexy _

_Si esta mujer era mi perdición y lastimosamente, este mes que llevaba conociéndola, me había dado cuenta que enamorase de ella, era la cosa más fácil del mundo, solo espero no enamorarme, por mi bien_

_Me acache y desenvolví el avión de papel_

_**Nos vemos en el cine de Port Ángeles, hoy a las 5 de la tarde no me falles**_

_**Besos**_

_**Isabella**_

_Decía la nota que había escrita en el papel _

_¡Hoy! por fin desde que Jane había llegado no se había separado de Isabella ni a sol ni a sombra, ya que el pequeño demonio francés vivía a dos casa de la casa de Emmett en la cual también, Vivian sus primos, que sorpresa nos llevamos al saber que Jane era prima de James el cual se quedo de una pieza cuando le contamos todo lo sucedido desde la llegada de Los Swan_

_Al que notábamos un poco raro, desde que James había vuelto era a Jasper, se comportaba como el hermano mayor de mi hermana, desde la llegada de Jasper a Forks él y Alice se habían vuelto bueno amigos y ahora con James devuelta e intentando conquistar a mi hermana como siempre, su amistad peligraba, cada vez que James le retiraba la silla de la cafetería a mi hermana para que se sentara, o cuando le decía que estaba hermosa, Jasper pasaba de ser un humano normal a convertirse en un perro, al cual solo le faltaba ladrar, para que James no se acercara a mi hermana y teníamos que admitirlo era de los mas graciosos _

_Deje mis recuerdos para otro momento y alce la vista dirección de Bella y Jane, pero lo que encontré no me agrado mucho, ¡la maldita francesa, sabia jugar bien! Pero yo era mejor que ella_

_Me gire y deje de ver como Jane se comía a besos literalmente a Bella y Salí rumbo a mi clase de economía, pero a que no adivináis quien es mi compañera de mesa ¡Sí! la que estáis pensando ¡Agg! Qué difícil es ser ¡Yo! _

_._

_Llevábamos una media hora, de clase, en la que yo estaba con todos mis sentidos alertas, no fuera a ser que a nuestra querida y demoniaca francesa le diera por, clavarme un lápiz en la yugular y mientras que yo moría lentamente desangrado, ella se pusiera de pie y hiciera una danza a sus dioses demoniacos por haberse librado de mi ¡agg! una imagen traumática _

__Sabes, eh estado pensando, y creo que lo mejor es que dejemos esta absurda lucha territorial, no me parece bien que Mi Bella sufra porque su amigo y su novia estén en guerra, así que te parece si asemos las paces_ escuche a al demonio francés susúrrame, pero no estaba muy seguro de haber escuchado, ya que ahora mismo, mi sangre se estaba concentrando en un punto en concreto de mi cuerpo dejando al resto de este sin suministro sanguíneo_

__ ¡Qué me dices! Paz y amor _ me susurro mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras su mano seguía asiendo presión en la cara interna de mi muslo muy cerca de mi amigo ¡ahh! Por esa maldita mano, no había escuchado nada de lo que me había dicho _

__ ¿Qué Mierda pretendes? Jane _susurre y medio Gruñí, al sentir como su mano, subía un poco más por mi muslo_

_¿Qué? Ye se que estáis pensando ¿Qué porque no aparto su mano? ¡Joder! Soy hombre, que esperabais _

__Solo que hagamos las paces_ me dijo y lo dicho ¡Hoy! Es el fin del mundo_

_Ha Pamela Anderson, le ha salido una teta mutante en la espalda, Bob Esponja ha sido encontrado engañando a patricio estrella, con calamardo tentáculos, Wili la orca*(salvando a Wili la de la película ya sabéis) se ha rebelado contra el mundo y está planeando matar a todos lo humanos, Ohpra ha sido descubierta, pistándose la piel de negro ¡Por Ala, no es negra natural! y el final, la hecatombe Barney el dinosaurio asido descubierto en una orgia con los teletabies __**(N/T: no se si se escribe así, sabéis de que serie hablo ¡Verdad!)**_

__ ¡Joder!_ grite a todo lo que mis pulmones dieron, la muy puta había presionado su mano, sobre mi amiguito, provocando que soltara un grito de excitación a tronante _ ¿Qué carajo, pretendes? _le gruñí se parándome de ella de un salto, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que la clase estaba desierta ¿a qué hora habría terminado?_

_Comencé a recoger mis cosas para salir de aquí, ahora mismo, mi cuerpo era como una bomba, el mas mínimo contacto me haría estallar _

_Click _

_Me gire rápidamente al escuchar la puerta cerrarse con seguro ¿Pero qué Coño? _

_Vi como Jane se acercaba a mí a paso lento y felino, sus ojos me tenían hipnotizado y el movimiento de su cadera me tenía atrapado ¡Joder!_

__Solo pretendo que hagamos las paces y disfrutemos un poco_ le dijo empujándome así atrás provocando que mi cuerpo quedara aprisionado entre ella y nuestra mesa de estudios _

__Nos pueden oír_ le dije en voz baja intentado encontrar una escapatoria, yo sabía que iba a pasar y si ella no se detenía, yo desde luego no me opondría a ser violado _

__Sabes que no será así, Todos están en la cafetería _me susurro antes de atacar mis labios con ansia ¡CARAJO! _

_Desde luego sabía que había algo que no andaba bien, pero ¡Mierda! La muy zorra besaba jodidamente bien, sentí como empezó a desnudarme. Mi amiguito estaba más, que dispuesto y yo no era nadie para negarle algo_

_Pose una de mis manos en su cintura, mientras la otra subía lentamente por su contado, hasta llegar a sus senos, eran suaves y firmes, me deleite escuchándola gemir en mis labios_

_Nos gire y puse, a Jane sobre la mesa con la pierna abiertas, hasta ahora no me había dado cuanta que me había desnudado, solo dejándome en bóxers_

__Quítatelos_ me dijo con voz jadeante mientras besaba y mordía mi cuello_

_No me hice de rogar, me libere de ellos de tirón dejando a mi amiguito libre y preparado_

_Cuando empecé a desnudarla, me detuvo _

__No, así es mas emocionante_ me dijo bajándose de la mesa _Súbete_ me ordeno, la mire con el ceño fruncido pero no discutí con ella y más cuando vi sus intenciones _Cierra los ojos _me ordeno, desde luego lo hice sin chistar ¡Dios! Me la iba a chupar y yo no me iba a negar tal placer _

_Sentí como sus manos subían lentamente desde mis tobillos pasando por mis gemelos, rodillas, muslos y deteniéndose cerca muy cerca a mi amiguito_

_-¿Quieres que te la chupe? _la escuche decirme con voz burlona ¡Maldita! Sabía que lo deseaba y ahora quería que le rogara_

__Si, ¡Joder! Lo quiero _le suplique, era patético, estaba suplicándole, a la que hasta hace 24 horas era mi enemigo publico numero uno _

__Disfruta entonces _susurro_

_La escuche separase de mi, supongo que era para posicionarse entre mis piernas y ponerse a trabajar en mi amiguito_

_Pomb_

_Pomb_

_Pomb _

_Era lo único que escuchaba, sentí como la rabia, crecía dentro de mi ¡Eso pomb había sido una puerta al cerrase! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_¡Maldita hija de puta! Demonio infernal, Francesa demoniaca, rubia sin corazón, puta y mas que puta, es una Jodida Zorra_

_Pero esto no se quedara así, había tratado de ser gentil con ella, había tratado de ser caballeroso, a pesar de sus ataques y humillaciones, pero esto no se lo perdonaría _

_Nadie deja a Edward Cullen, así …..¡nadie! _

_Me baje de la mesa hecho una furia y abrí lo ojo para comprobar, si lo que había escuchado era cierto y ¡SI! aquí estaba yo, solo desnudo y si ropa_

_Golpe varias veces la pared con mis puños, hasta que dolieron, había sido humillado y esto no se iba a quedar así_

_Empecé a escuchar los murmullos, por el pasillo ¡la muy perra, había avisado a todos!_

_Pero no le iba a dar le junto de verme hundido_

_Eso sí que ¡No! _

_Salí a enfrentarme a mi día con una sonrisa, cual reina de belleza al ser coronada_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Así que aquí estoy sonriendo y guiñándole los ojos a las mujeres que me miran ruborizadas y con sonrisas tontas en los labios, mirando con arrogancia a los hombres que quieren asesinarme por ser el centro de atención, como siempre

Seguí caminado por los pasillos dirección al aparcamiento

Cuando vi a mis amigos y al demonio francés parados en la entrada de la cafetería

Alice, tenía la boca y los ojos tan abierto que creo que no se lo pondríamos a volver poner en su sitio

Emmett, Jasper y James me miraba entre orgullo por haber tenido el valor de salir así y entre risa al ver que mi amiguito seguía al pie del caño ..Bah... igual estaba orgulloso de mis 28 centímetros jajaja

Isabella, me miraba con deseo y Felicidad, al ver que no me deje humillar por Jane

Y el maldito demonio estaba roja, al parecer su bromita no le salió como quería, la mire con la típica mirada de _¡Chúpate esa Puta!_ Y seguí mi recorrido, de guiños y miradas de superioridad

Sabía que nadie se atrevería a burlarse de mí, por miedo a que su vida se convirtiera en un infierno después de eso

Así que seguí caminando sonriendo y tomándome fotos, con dos o tres chicas que tenían la osadía de acercarse y pedirme una foto ¡Dios! Y quien era yo para decirles que no

Jajajaja

**.**

**.**

Cuando llegue a casa, di gracias a mi ángel guardián, de que no hubiera nadie en ella, ni nuestra nana estaba, subí me di una ducha, masajee un poco a mi amiguito, pensando en Isabella

Después de esa placentera ducha, me cambie y Salí de casa dirección a casa de Jane, sabía que la jornada escolar ya se había acabado, así que una visita a mi _amiga_, no vendría nada mala

**.**

Después de colarme en su casa y comprobar que se estaba duchando, entre a la que supuse que era su habitación a esperarla, me puse detrás de la puerta, para darle una _agradable sorpresa_

La escuche salir de la ducha y caminar hacia su habitación

La vi traspasar la puerta, envuelta en una diminuta toalla, roja, que resaltaba su blanquecina piel

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del espectáculo_ le dijo con voz sombría, provocando que gritara y diera una salto, antes que se girara, la abrace por la espalda pegando su frio cuerpo al mío, la sentí estremecerse cuando su espalda choco contra mi pecho, deje una de mis manos en su vientre y la otra la baje hasta su muslo subiendo por su diminuta toalla, pase mi mano delicadamente subiendo y bajando desde su muslo hasta su rodilla _Contéstame ¿disfrutaste del espectáculo? _le susurre antes de morderle el cuello y escucharla gemir ¡Perra!

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué me vas a hacer? _me dijo con voz temerosa ¡oh! Ahora tenía miedo ¡Ja! Que gracias

_Solo quería saludarte Jane y tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada, por ahora_ susurre lo último de forma escalofriante, sintiendo como se estremecía en mis brazo, la solté de mi agarre para irme, pero recordé algo, así que mi gire y la tome del cabello, provocando que tirara la cabeza hacia atrás y sus ojos se conectaran con los míos 

_Maldita francesa, nadie me quita lo que es mío, esto es la guerra ¡Maldita Perra! –le dije pasando la punta de mi lengua por su labio inferior y soltándola el cabello con rudeza, la mire con burla antes de desaparecer por la puerta de su habitación…

_No sabes con quien te has metido querida, esto recién empieza_

_Soy un León y ella era mi presa y la recompensa es; Isabella _

_¡Ja!_

_**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO **_

_Hola amores, se que eh tardado y lo siento, pero sabéis que hago lo que puedo, hoy no podre contestar a vuestro reviews, porque no tengo casi tiempo, prometo contestarlos en el próximo capitulo_

_Bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras y gracias a las antiguas por seguir conmigo_

_Jodidamente Os Quiero _

_Katty _

**ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS _ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS_ ESPERO MERECER VUESTRO REVIEWS**


End file.
